Legend of Gandalfr
by P4Nd0RaS
Summary: A boy faced 60000 soldiers and 10000 mages. An army of 70 000. He did so for his friends, he did so for his beliefs, he did so for himself. He survived, however, not without loss. His mind has been completely wiped except for information. He now only knows facts and sword techniques and stances. Now he makes a new legend for himself... the legend of Gandalfr.
1. Returned to life (Prologue)

Legend of Gandalfr

New prologue

Returned to life

* * *

Complete rewrite...

The changes will be much faster and instant.

No more foolishness and idiocy.

Naivete and logic may go out of the door.

This is chaos.. Madness..

Encompassing space and time...

It moves... Fate...

* * *

The boy, Saito Hiraga, has been forced onto another world completely and was at the beck and order of a annoying master. Annoying but cure nonetheless.

This day he stood upon this hill watching the scenery afar.

It was a nice day... except for the marching soldiers of Albion.

Retreat order has been called and Louise is supposed to hold back this army.

I took it into my hands to see that she stays alive as i alone... will go through hell...

If she is awake, she should be fuming angry right now. What would he pay to see that scene one last time.

This was all that he thought as he saw this scenery. However... there is an unsettling feeling inside of him.

A sense of familiarity.

That was odd...

He was never in battle before.

Well a few sword fights against magic using Gandalfr's power but not a war like this...

He never stood upon a battlefield like this... a man against thousands.

*Flash* (Saito POV)

* * *

A scene showed two men looking afar at a huge army of orcs and goblins marching down the mountain path.

What they headed for I do not know but this scenery too feels familiar somehow.

* * *

Wait... Familiar?

Orcs and goblins weren't even supposed to exist in my world...

That world without any magical energy nor magical entities... A world made of science and technology.

*Flash*

* * *

"It is a good day is it not?" The same man looked up to the sun as he watched the incoming army. "For battle that is."

The other man chuckled at the excited words spoken as he say, "You have always been like this brother." Brothers... they are a pair of brothers...

"Ready your spell, I will hold them off." The first and possibly older brother propped a great sword on his back as he walked forward ignoring the weight on his shoulders. The ground broke under their combined weight so as a human is not supposed to weight that much, the swor dis the one that should be heavy. Yet the man stood tall and straight. Strong and upright as he charged onto the incoming army.

The younger brother, opened a book and started chanting. The words are not something that i can make out and something else takes up most of my attention.

The older brother bathed in blood of his enemies as he continued to hack and slash, sometimes crushing with the huge blade.

Each swing could cleave a few heads... not just that... It extended... The strength he wielded that sword was undoubtedly enormous. Yet not even a trace of a rune could be found from the man's hands. He doesn't have Gandalfr's blessing. It was natural strength.

"Bound." The man ordered as chains bind his enemies. A huge circular hologram with words showing [Strength] as the man cleaved through it.

The earth split apart into two as the heaven did the same. The huge clouds split and an abyss stayed in the middle of the huge army.

Out of the hundred and thousands, probably a few thousand had died.

Alone... by that man... but as any human are, he starts getting tired.

His speed is reducing. Strength wavering. If this goes on, he will be utterly overwhelmed.

In the excitement of the battle i forgot the younger brother and i remembered him because he finished his spell.

"Explosion." He uttered the same spell Louise uttered but the results are undoubtedly different.

A distortion can be seen in the air as a transparent ball met the army, devastating it with pure destruction... The power of the void.

the mountain path that the army used to pass through into these lands were now a huge crater. The man himself is not by the slightest tired.

"So.. ha.. ha.. How did it go? ha.." The older brother asked huffing and puffing. He is obviously tired.

"It was a success!" The little brother said with excitement. "I don't have to sing now, the 4 verse aria that i developed works as much. Rather than that..." hmm? "You should stop fighting with your restrains active... It brings a shiver down my spine every time you fight."

Now this is just plain overwhelming...

One man with overwhelming strength and another with overwhelming magic. Who are they?

My mind retreated as the two men laughed and walked off home. Just like that, that strange vision ended.

* * *

I am not supposed to lose focus right now! I slapped myself a few times to make sure.

For my friend's sake i must stall the army.

"Derf." I called my partner, my sword, the legendary sword Derflinger.

"Yeah partner?" He replied.

"Gandalf can take on a thousand men right?" I asked knowing fully that it's a legend... Fully biased by the people's imaginations."70,000 shouldn't be a problem right?" But of course, i must be truly optimistic if i am to come back as i promised.

"I don't know partner, legends are usually overstated. The real numbers may be a few hundred or so."

The slight confidence held then shattered as i groaned.

"If it's like that then couldn't you lie to the end?" I grumbled. I need confidence at least to face these. "If you lied, don't tell me the truth. We are already as good as dead, so at least lie to the very end."

"Partner." This time it's my sword that called me.

"You don't have any connection to this world right?" He asked so i nodded slightly. "Then why do you fight?"

"For my friends sake." I easily replied.

"Are you not scared?" He asked a stupid question.

"I am obviously scared." I answered instantly together as i thought about it. "I am afraid to die right now."

"You are brave partner." Derflinger complimented the me who was shaking my legs.

"Because one fears that one can be brave." I uttered something that rang deep inside myself even though i don't know where it came from. I never read such words nor had the ability to understand such contradictions. I can feel derflinger's silence as if he nods in agreement. He even forgot that he is a sword.

"Your are truly my partner."

"Then let's go shall we?" I asked the obvious as i felt some emotions stir inside me.

Excitement, happiness, sadness, regret, and something i haven't felt before... this red, hot and dark feelings... Bloodlust maybe.

Uh oh... I ..

"Let's instill some fear into them shall we." My body spoke without my commands. These are not my words. I never sound so confident... Laughing as i stare death in the face is something i would never hope to achieve yet 'he' did it. This 'he' i do not know but now 'he' is using my body.

"Partner?" It seems that my sword to noticed the sudden change. I snapped out of it just then but the feeling persists.

"Ah it's nothing..." My body returned under my control but it's not the time to be worrying. Every second i think about things is another wasted second to stall the opposing army. "Let's go." I announced as i took the first step.

With the shine of my runes i charged.

With speed high enough to split the winds i ran.

With Derflinger at my back i attacked.

Within seconds i can see the cavalry leading the charge.

I have the element of surprise here... I can do it... I..

I jumped onto the first horse kicking the rider out of the saddle as i reined the horse before jumping onto another. The sudden stop of the horse sent other horses into a state of disarray stumbling onto one another. If unlucky, one may be crushed by heavy weight or trampled under hooves yet i payed no mind. I did not kill them... well directly that is.

I made my choices clear. I aim to break their chain of command so aim for their leaders.

Out of the numerous horses, only one horse in the unit stood out. It was adorned with a more beautiful saddle and accessories. The rider had a better helmet and a wand tucked into his waist. He must undoubtedly be the leader of this unit.

I took the leather belt of my sheathe with the sword still in it as i flung it at a soldier in front of me. I do not know why i did that but it felt natural. It's like i am supposed to do this for a battle without deaths. I pulled on the leather belt as i slammed the sheathe onto another man's face.

"Oi Saito! What's wrong with you?" I heard Derf ask but it sounds distant. My ears are deafened. My sense was tingling. My mind...

I put the sheathe at my hips as i assume a Iai stance ontop of the soldiers that is still in a state of disarray.

"Partner?" Derflinger asked me a second before i suddenly moved at fast speed behind the leader. I launched my attack with the sheathe as i slammed it onto his stomach. It obviously hurt more being hit by a blunt weapon than being sliced. I think i heard a crack... no i felt his bone break but it should not be fatal. As long as the water mages are here.

Now that this lower squadron leader is defeated i look for more. I aimed at another more regal that his subordinate kind of people that tried to send magic at me but before they could do it, a sheathe would slam onto their heads.

Grabbing the leather belt after throwing the weapon at an enemy leader, 'he' pulled hard and slammed it onto the ground sending a shockwave that sent nearby horses and knights flying.

I crouched low this time as i jumped onto the rank of infantry soldiers. Wearing tough armors, these spear wielding soldiers will be harder to crash through so... I jumped into the ranks from above causing them to be unable to use magic nor arrows onto me.

"..." It felt like someone called out to me but it was far too distant.

I slammed the back of the blade on a leading knight as i used my sheathe to defend myself. It was uncomfortable. The huge sheathe wasn't suited for dual wielding and the sword i hold in my hand is too rusty and weak. If it's strong and heavy, using it as a club would be easier.

The soldiers then encircled me within a circle of shields. Magic and arrows rained down from above but... I can see them all.

Swoosh.

the sound of an arrow passes my left ear as i side step to the right. I bent and twisted my body to avoid the arrows. Those that i cannot evade was hit down with my sheathe. The magic was absorbed by Derflinger.

"..." The same voice continued to call out. It is now getting irritating.

"Annoying." I muttered with a frown. I was angry for some reason. I have this blood lust for some reason. For some reason i wanted to just kill of all of these people and be done with it but... i persist... for no reason i continue to spare them from death.

I charged towards the shield wall as the barrage ended. I slammed my blade onto it as it toppled but as the existing shields were blown away, many more replaced them. For a moment i bared my teeth and growled in a low void causing those same soldiers to shudder.

I performed the same Iai stance without any mind. It is not just speed, now i need perfect precision. Within a second i aimed at the shields, weak parts and then the chinks of the soldier's armors. With a quick strike my blade cut the shield into two, twisting my hands the blade slashed downwards and chaing the direction of my arms slashed upwards.

Within three seconds, the five soldiers currently in front of me is in their undies. Their shields cut into perfect halves and armor cut up to pieces. They shrieked in fear as they crawled behind their truly shocked friends. They are not believing my existence. For a man to dare fight an army and is prevailing... yet i must make use of their stunned moment.

"..." I now do not mind whomever is calling out to me. It's just annoying distraction

I charged through their broken ranks looking for even more leaders to sta- i mean knock out. I must ki-... I must ki... I...

Guh!

A blast of fire magic finally hits my body as i was trapped in the same trap again. Derflinger wasn't able to absorb it anymore. I guess there is too much magic? Then i must empty it. A safe magic... Wait i can't use magic? I can... ugh...

I grabbed my head that was hurting real bad as my sudden cease of movement prove fatal. An arrow pierced though my waist. It wasn't really fatal but it should slow me down somewhat.

The record as of now is a few hundred soldiers knocked out, another hundred soldier's armor and weapons destroyed and around a dozen leaders. This haven't include the few dozen magicians that he managed to reach. It could already be called impossible. I sacrificed the sheathe to protect me a few times that it broke under the pressure of the usage, not the damage.

Paying nothing any mind i focused strength just onto my feet and hands. Focusing energy in my sword i performed a shockwave which is bigger than the last. It doesn't just topple down the defensive wall but it created three small tornadoes that blew the rest away. I do not know how i did that but i need to continue my charge.

Within an hour my body was in tatters. Arrows stabbed onto my right shoulder, arm and left waist, Burns everywhere on my body. My stamina at it's limits as my eyes are getting blurry and unable to focus.

"Sai..." The same voice kept continuing to call but it was getting nearer. "If yo... ...inue y.. ..ill die!"

Die? Hah... why are you speaking the obvious... I know i am going to die today you idiot sword. Eh? Idiot sword?

"Derf?" I managed that word as i raised Derflinger to absorb another barrage of fire spells.

"Finally you heard me!" His voice was worried. i am truly touched. "What did you do? How did you do those things?"

"I.. Don't know.." Yeah... I really don't know. It wasn't me but him...

For a moment i saw a illusion of the setting sun and a teen with a similar face to mine smiling at me. Yet rather than black hair, his are white. Silver white.

"Right!" Derflinger warned me who couldn't even sense danger anymore as i ducked to the left.

I force my body up again and continued running.

"That guy..." I watched a man who was different from all others. He wore not just a more regal clothes and equipment. He even have that commander aura. Yo uknow, that overbearing strength and charisma. That kind of feeling.

"I think he might be higher ranking than the others."

"Right?" I replied as i changed my direction to run towards that man.

That same man raised a brow is surprise as i dashed towards him. This time my blade fully unsheathed i tried to stab him. Keyword... Tried... My sword stopped short before his chest. My legs lost strength as i fell onto the ground.

Is this the end? I asked myself as my breathing was rough. This is probably how i am going to die.

The soldiers are still wary of this boy after what he had done. He single-handedly had stalled the move of an army consisting of sixty thousand soldiers and ten thousand mages.

"Your Eminence! Are you ok?"

"General Hawkins!" one of the knights rode by.

"No bones broken," He answered.

"Combat is over, give me the report."

I can somewhat hear the worlds not too far away but it's not clear enough that i can fully hear the whole thing but i at least heard the report.

Lower command, upper command echelon had 23 wounded, the enlisted infantry estimated injured were around two thousand two hundred and fifty.

The loss, from the entire army's point of view, was apparently small and somewhat acceptable. But its effects were significant. The strong forward guards were now in complete chaos, many were injured by their own friendly fire in the fog of war, and the story that "everything was caused by a single swordsman" had spread among soldiers like wildfire, greatly damaging the morale of the troops.

The forward commander reported with a bitter face: "I am afraid it will take a while to reform the forward command, at least half a day."

Also, stories continued to spread among the frightened troops, which greatly decreased the army marching speed. The enlisted soldiers were afraid the enemy might hide another swordsman like the one before.

The adjutant slowly murmured to General Hawkins,

"I am afraid we cannot meet today's marching objectives. If the situation continues, we will have to waste a day... no, two days of time."

Someone stepped closer to me. I can feel it even when i am practically dying.

"He is but a boy." I could hear someone speak. From the overbearing tone probably the man I tried to attack.

"I am really jealous." He whispered to me raising a 'huh?' from me and his subordinates. well... What is he jealous about? Dying?

"A single warrior stopped an entire army... in the words of history long gone, he is a 'Hero'; I wish I was not merely a general, but a hero." The commander muttered to himself but audible enough to be heard by his men. He called me a 'Hero' which somewhat made me smile weakly on the brink of my death.

"What you say is right, but situations like these are the results of war, a pity he was an enemy of ours." The sub-commander replied. My death is called a waste... Now i have some kind of conflicting feeling.

"Even though he's an enemy... not even a noble... I believe he should receive the highest honor and respect."

"I understand your point." The subordinates of the commander replied with a solemn tone full of respect.

He and the sub-commander both saluted the. I can hear from the movement of the wind caused by raising an arm to their forehead.

"Let's bury him with honor." He gave his order to his troops. Yeah... End it already... With the adrenaline almost wearing off, my body now hurts like hell but i am too weak to even groan in pain. End this already. I begged in my mind. but...

"What the hell?" A knight shouted as my body moved on it's own. It's not 'him' but... my body ran at the same speed i charged into battle. The battefield soon was far away. I well... my body fled into the forests.

* * *

(Derflinger POV) Since Saito is dead...

Once inside the forest… Saito's body collapsed again.

A voice echoed in the dark forest.

Not Saito's voice, but Derflinger's.

"Haaah… it's been one thousand years since the last time I used 'Master' was it? Though the reason I was able to move… was because of the absorbed magic energy. Anyway, I'm beaten already... but partner, you look tattered..."

Saito's body didn't move in the slightest.

"Hey partner. Do you hear me? Hold on there, I'll tell you something nice. At that time, that girl wore those black cat clothes just for you. She wanted you to push her down again."

Derflinger waited for a while.

However, no matter how long he waited, there was no answer.

Once Derflinger's power wore off, Saito's hand lessened its grip. Free from Saito's lifeless fingers, Derflinger muttered with regret,

"…tch, you can't hear me anymore."

* * *

_The left hand of God is Gandálfr, the ferocious shield of the lord. His left hand wields a large sword and his right hand wields a long spear, protecting me with endless vigilance._

_The right hand of God is Vindalfr, the kind-hearted flute of the lord. He dominates all beasts of life, leading me through earth, sky, and water._

_The mind of God is Myoznitnirn, the book that carries the crystallization of thought. It carries all knowledge and provides advice whenever I am in need._

_There is one more person, but remembering its name gives me trouble…_

_Taking the four disciples, I came to this land…_

From outside came the songs of children, along with the dawning lights, a young girl woke up. She slowly and somewhat lazily got up. Her eye-dazzling hair, like a wave of golden sea, like a cloak unraveling through her body. Her hair was so beautiful it would make people gasp, however, if one look closely, her hair would be half as thin as that of normal people. So when such beautiful hair moves, one could almost hear the sound of the air itself stroking it and the light from her hair could be absolutely blinding.

Even if you call her hair ordinary, the rest of her body was also very slim.

It was as though God himself carved her body. A slim waist compared to the outlines of big, firm breasts that lifted her nightclothes whenever she breathed, looked even bigger. The young girl wore only a single part of pajamas, and lightly yawned as she woke up.

From the way her skin shined, the girl's age was about 15 or 16, but her delicate body, which had to be handcraft of a godlike being prevented anyone from accurately guessing her age.

The girl reached out and opened her window, and a group of children ran toward her.

"Tiffania onee-chan!"

"Tiffa onee-chan!"

A group of children following one another ran toward the window, screaming loudly to this young lady named Tiffania.

It appears this fairy-like beauty is these children's idol.

"Ai Ya! What happened? Jack, Sam, Jim, Emma, Samantha, everyone came together. I listened to your songs and I woke up, you've been singing the same song again, don't you know how to sing a different song?"

"Don't know…!"

"In that case Tiffania onee-chan teach us to sing."

Tiffania smiled, she considered these children to be her little brothers and sisters.

She suddenly realized one of the younger children had a look as if she wanted to say something.

"Emma what happened? Do you have something to say?"

The young girl called Emma shook uncontrollably.

"That…"

"Don't be afraid, tell me."

"In the forest… In the forest, I went to pick strawberries and I found…"

"What happened in the forest?"

"Emma what happened? If there is something you should have told all of us!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, I am very scared… the body was covered in blood… woo... woo," Emma had a look of a girl on the verge of tears.

"Everyone stop picking on Emma. Emma, what happened? Tell big sister?"

"…there, there is someone, collapsed there."

Tiffania's face instantly became clouded.

"Again?"

The children began to talk among themselves.

"It is probably that, the war, the war!"

"Yeah!" The children nodded together.

"Because this morning, through that road near from here, an army of soldiers passed."

Tiffania threw an overcoat over her pajamas, and leaped out the window.

"Emma, where is it?"

"…there."

The young girl flew through the already familiar forest as if it was her backyard, with the children following behind.

They found a young boy lying by a thick tree, his back against the wood.

Tiffania squat down and placed her ear to the boy's chest.

"…Still breathing, but the wound is grave, I have to take care of this quickly."

Emma worriedly murmured,

"Tiffania onee-chan, can he be healed?"

"Idiot!" One of the other youths yelled. "How can there be an injury Tiffania onee-chan cannot cure? Don't you know anything?"

"Let's take him back to the village first."

The boys lifted his body, Tiffania took a closer look at him.

"Black hair, wearing some clothes I've never seen before."

"He is a foreigner."

But he doesn't appear to be from Tristain or Germania. Just where were his clothes from?

_No_…Tiffania shook her head and let out a small smile, _though truthfully I myself have a foreign blood as well_ Tiffania thought. The soft wind slowly caressed her golden hair.

The hairs around her ears began to flow.

In that moment, one could see her hair reveal a pair of pointy ears.

* * *

_(Unknown POV) In the void_

_Child... We are two but we are same..._

_Different in shape and personality but the same soul..._

_I had gone through an eternity of battlefields..._

_These experiences..._

_This strength..._

_This might..._

_I will give you all of them..._

_A hero's spirit you contain..._

_It has been sealed by those runes you wore..._

_Wake up..._

_For this is not purely your will..._

_Wake up..._

_for your time has yet to come..._

_Wake up..._

_For Fate has just started it's gears..._

_Do not be lost in the illusion... Find what is true to your heart..._

_Do not lose it... Your shine... Pave it! Your future._

* * *

"Ugh..." I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling.

I tried to wake up but fails to due to the lack of strength and the overbearing pain just trying to move. My face distorts in pain as i kept trying without fail. It felt... 'irritating' not being able to control my own body.

Then a door opened. My body tensed causing the pain to escalate further. My mind focused on the unknown person who entered this place. If the situation needs it i must survive.

"Don't move yet. You are still hurt." Her voice stopped me from thinking any more killing methods. It was soft... It was gentle... Someone with a voice like this could not be a bad person. Due to that realization my body relaxed as i stopped trying to prop my body. I can't see clearly since it's still blurry but i think i saw her smile. "Here." She said as she exchanged the warm towel on my head with a new towel that is cool. It was so soothing that my eyes drooped from the need of rest.

"Where..." I managed that weak word as she shushed me. My eyes became even heavier as i could almost not open them. I fell into a deep sleep after that but there is a question i have in my mind that was never voiced.

It was...

**Who am I?**

* * *

New prologue.

Sorry for the amnesia thing but i deem it right for a new start.

Everything starts over from Zero. (Zero you get it? Sadly no Louise X Saito will be there) He would remember nothing but animosity and hatred. I guess those whips and explosions memory persist in the body after all.

Siesta jumping for joy.

the princess having conflicting feeling.

the Galllian princess having her own thoughts.

The main heroine would be Tiffania i guess. She is not my favorite because of her cup size. Nope! Not at all!

She just looks so lonely... Timid yet always trying hard... I wish i could actually write the scenes that i imagined. It's not 18+ but it's hard to describe. hmm... just expect it okay?

To those that liked the previous version better then i apologize but please make do with this.

those new readers welcome. Please review this story if it is good, please do the same if it's bad. Give a reason why you think like that. I need reason not just your statement. Your ideas too are welcome. it will be good for new material.

* * *

**This is the EXPLANATIONS section and also some spoilers.**

Let's just say that his soul have been travelling u guess? His body may be human but his soul itself is a hero's one.

Secondly, he got amnesia. He fully forgets everything he had done in Japan, in Halkegenia, his existence. Even if he lost his memories, he still remember facts. The logic is that when he died, the lack of blood killed a part of his brain, the events part. So even if he could know what a tissue is made out of and what for? He lacks the memory of actually using it. (Similar to Touma (Index) condition after touched by the feather of light.) Since it is so he lost his emotions too. Well he lack it now.

His sword skills are now top notched. Having the skill to connect attacks in fast speed. Iaitou is just the shallow part of his skills. Expect more sword skills in the future and do not expect me to rip off SAO (Sword Art Online) since this is a realistic story with magic not a vrmorpg.


	2. Loss of memory (Chapter 1)

Legend of Gandalfr

Chapter 1

Loss of Memory

* * *

It has been a few days since he fell asleep once more.

A week maybe? He could not estimate from the lack of knowledge.

He traced his mind to find out how he could end up in this situation yet nothing came out.

His mind blank.

Was it brainwashing? Did that beautiful girl brainwash him? It seemed improbable.

This possibly is memory loss. Amesia is it?

Hmm... I know a lot but have no memory...

Then what should i do now?

I have not goals... no dreams... no direction not even feeling.

* * *

*Creaaaak

The door opened as a little girl walked in with a bucket of water. She seemed to be surprised as i tiled my head on the bed to see her. At first she seemed to be afraid. I can see her trembling but i payed it no mind as i originally thought, 'What is scary'. Looking at my innocent look she stepped closer... and closer... until she is right beside me looking at me straight in the eye before beaming.

I who lack the knowledge to what to do frowned and then...

*Throb

Pain! It hurts! God damn it! It hurts!

It hurts like hell as my face contorts with pain. The little girl noticing my strange occurence made a worried expression as she ran out side. I can somewhat hear her shout 'Tiffa-nee!" but i could not even assume who is that since the pain is overwhelming me.

It was minutes until the pain was gone. It did not originate from any body part nor injury. It's like having your whole body burnt in an instant. It just hurts like hell. No... i think i am over reacting too much. It is a major cramping yes but it's just that... Seeing how weak my body is after sleeping a long time, the sudden tension of muscles pulled my nerves really hard.

The same girl that took care of me rushed in with the same worried expression. My eyes now clear could now truly see the beauty in front of me. No, the word beautiful was too trite, she had a divine, pretty face. When she moved, I felt like i wanted to kneel down and worship her. I guess perfection does exist. Such perfect existence is right now in front of me.

"Are you allright!?" She asked truly concerned with me.

I could only return with a blank look as i open my mouth but fails to speak. My throat is really dry. "Water..." I managed to croak as the girl noticed that my lips are dry as a desert. So dry that i cracked simply from moving.

Taking the glass of water i chug it down my throat with a few Glug sounds as i exhaled with bliss. "thanks." I told her as my face automatically smiled. For some reason the girl in front of me suddenly blushed. Then she waved her head to remove her thoughts, whatever it is.

"How long was i asleep?" I asked first. I need to know how much time has passed.

"It's been a week since the last time you wake up." She replied shortly. Since i slept another week after the one before... "You slept a week before waking up." She continued. In total... "Two weeks?" I asked as she nodded. Now that i observe carefully, this blond girl in front of me wore a green, crude, short, one-piece dress, but rather than damaging her beauty it complimented her nicely. Slender lovely legs ran down her short skirt with white sandals framing her pretty feet..

She seemed to be bright. As a matter of fact she is. It looked as if she was covered with light since her long golden hair on all sides of her like a waving golden sea reflecting sunshine rays falling from the window, and the light dancing on her face. But within this perfection i noticed a certain flaw. Well it is obviously different. Those ears of her.

The girl opened her eyes wide as she noticed that an ear was peeping from the crevice of her hair and hurriedly covered it with both hands. In an instant her cheeks were flushed pink. For a moment i saw long ears that could not possibly be human. But even so...

"Beautiful." I muttered without much thought surprising the girl.

"Beautiful?" She asked doubting my words that i speak.

Having no sense of embarrassment nor the need to lie i replied what i am thinking right now and... "Yes.."

"You think so even after you saw my ears?" She removed her hands from her ears.

I am quite confused. What is wrong with those ears? It doesn't really ruin the image, rather it kind of contrast with her image. As if... resembling those who rescind to eternity for spirits... nature... what am i talking about?

"…really, you are not shocked? Not scared?" She watched me with a doubtful face.

"Really, I am not shocked nor scared. Why would I be afraid?" I just have to ask why she would doubt my words so much. Is it that unbelievable.

The girl was relieved, "It's unusual for a human to not be afraid of an elf."

"Elf?" The word stuck onto me like nothing. From my memories, rather information available, Elfs are a race that exists together with nature. One of the long lasting one. The elders are said to have seen the beginning of time. Elf varies from world to world. There are dark elves, high elves, nature elves, Fairy elves, and more. Each different from each other but all of them contorts with nature.

"Yes, elf. And I am 'mixed' one at that…" This the girl muttered with a touch of self-hatred. Thereupon, a shadow covered her porcelain features and melancholy took over her face. It felt... sad... to not appreciate her own beauty... undermining herself... It is truly pitiful... But those are her personal things. As a stranger it would be rude to intrude upon those boundaries. Rather what i should ask now is...

"Are you the one that saved me?"

"Yes," the girl nodded.

"I see..." I do not know what trouble i come across or fell into but now i have nothing but gratitude for this person for something that made me sleep for 2 weeks should be dangerous enough that i can die. "Thanks..." I said that one word with all my heart that the girl smiled shyly.

"Then for those people that is hiding outside..." I can feel those children watching outside jerk in surprise. "Isn't it impolite to eavesdrop?" I asked causing most of then especially the girls to look down but half of the boys refused. As expected of bratty boys. They are at that rebellious stage. The girl , now i noticed, was the oldest compared to the others and right now, she is flushed red in embarrassment.

"My name is Tiffania. If it's too hard then you may call me Tifa." Tiffania introduced herself. One by one those children she took care of is introduced by her. Surprisingly even the boys stayed put when she do so. After that she asked, "What's your name?"

Now i remembered... I do not know... I frowned... Sensing the discomfort Tifa was about to take back her question and wait for the answer but before she could do so i groaned as i grabbed my head in confusion. The memory should be in there somewhere. Where is it? Where is it? My name! My identity!

"If you couldn't remember then don't force yourself." I can feel an apathetic gaze upon me and i refuse to be seen like that by such a beautiful girl but it indeed is impossible. My mind hurts at the end of my forced focus. I can't remember anything about myself except that i am a swordsman. How did i know that? Well i found astounding amount of sword skills, techniques and abilities in my mind. It should mean something.

"Who am i?" I asked to nobody but myself as i stared blankly onto the ceiling of the room. I can feel glances of pity from the children as i continue to not believe it.

"there there." She soothed me from getting into a worse shock as one of the children brought food. Hard bread and soup but delicious it is. For someone who have not eaten for two weeks i am hungry and finished the second place within a blink of an eye. Tiffa seemed to returned to high spirits as she watch me wolf down the food like there is no tomorrow.

"Sorry about that." I only noticed how improper i am after i finished eating and my stomach full. Tiffania giggled as she waved her head disagreeing. "It's all right." It's better if she smiles like this. Bright and happy. It suits her better. Then her eyes widened in realization. It seemed that she remembered something. Could she know something about me?

"Wait okay?" She told me as she left the room leaving the confused me alone. Then after a few moments, a panting sound was heard. From the voice it's obviously tiffania but... what could she be carrying that is so heavy? The answer is a rusty sword. It is quite large. Probably a bastard sword or a falchion.

"Partner!" Wait... Did it just spoke? "Are you finally awake? I'm so glad. I'm so glad." He said with so much feeling that he obviously have been partner and maybe for quite some time but still the memory does not exist.

"Who are you?" I asked a question i would have never asked to a sword. It seems that he was startled for a moment.

"You're joking right?" He asked half hoping. "It's me! Derflinger!"

"Derflinger?" I said that name with a questioning tone.

"..."

"I'm sorry but i could not remember anything... even my name..." It seemed that he understood something, he knows about me so i must ask. "Who am i?"

"Saito... Saito Hiraga... or at least that is the name you introduced yourself to me." He said as if doubting my identity. Who am i in the past? Some kind of spy? Some kind of assassin? Who am i realy?

"Then?"

"That's it." The sword stopped at that moment.

"What do you mean that's it?" That was not a tsukommi. It was a voice filled with rage, irritation, I want to know who i am before i went insane from this confusion and chaos in my mind. So much blank space. "Really! Who am i!" I pressured the sword but he did not relent.

"I think it's better if you don't know partner." Now i am really curious of my past. Could i be a dangerous person? Could i be in some kind of trouble?

"No. You are not in any trouble but you just like to get into troublesome things you know." The sword answered as if reading my mind. "Of course, how long do you thing we've been together?" Now i am sure that i have been with him for a long time. I tried to reach out but wasn't able to reach the damned sword... wait... it was more like Tiffania refused to let me hold the sword.

She put that sword at the side of the room as Derflinger stayed silent and she looked at me with worry. My face is probably scary right now since i am still angry. "what?" I asked irritated.

"Do you have to know who you are?" She asked half with fear but half with pain. If i am really a bad person possibly i could attack her. Could that possibility be what she is scared about? Or is it the trouble i bring? I frowned as i held myself hard not to lash out on her. She was my savior and by no means am i to be rude to her anyhow.

"Yes." I managed to just say that.

"Why?"

"I just have to." I replied. "I felt like i have some sort of duty..." I looked at my hand but Derflinger corrected my words. He said ,"That duty is done two weeks ago. It is the same duty that got you killed!" He said with half anger. Not anger for my stupidity but anger for my sake. For a moment i lost my rage as i returned to my serene state.

"I died huh?" That was the thing that i took a heavy blow to. My death could be the reason i lost my memories or maybe fate. "If you can, could you tell me? What magic you used to revive me from death?"

Tiffania, hesitating whether to say or not… revealed a ring. It was an old ring, only a dull silver plinth. In that silver base for the fourth finger ring... there must have been a stone before.

"I was saved by this ring?"

Tiffania nodded with a stern face. It is such a powerful artifact to have saved someone from death... Yet nothing could ever be perfect. It should have limitations...

"It can only be used once isn't it?" The most common limitation to great items is a one time limit usage. Sometimes it makes the item not worth the effort to find or create but sometimes it could just be as worth the effort. Tiffania nodded her head as an answer. "how did you know?" Saa... How did i know i too do not know. It just felt natural...

"Ancient Magic. Elf treasure, isn't it? The girl is half-elf." Tiffania was genuinely surprised. She never expected a sword could identify her and have such vast knowledge. Wait... not being surprised by a talking sword is strange is it? or she was surprised only at first... "How do I know it? Anyhow, I lived very long, even though my memory is bad." Derflinger explained his reasons.

"So… I'll tell you. As Sword-san said the 'Ancient Magic' with water power was placed into this ring. However, I do not know the name of it... it was given as keepsake from my dying mother." I felt a heavy tone. That ring should be really important... "This is rather complicated. I cannot tell you in full-detail… but, the magical power of the plinth was already used up."

"Exactly. Since the Water magic stone was placed in there, the magic was absorbed by the plinth itself. Therefore, there is only a plinth left. However, it cannot raise the dead. It cannot heal the wounds of the dead ones." Derflinger continued the explanation with a much more elaboration.

"So i did not really die..." I only got one fact other than my name. I looked towards the half elf and called her name"Tiffania-san… right?"

"Tiffania it is. Though, if it is too hard to call me that, you can call me Tifa." She said, giving a smile that was the embodiment of beauty. Hard to call, indeed.

"Tifa then." I acknowledged the nickname that felt to be much closer to her. It also made her smile that made me smile "Really really, that… Let me express my greatest gratitude… Though it was such an important ring, to cure me…"

"Eh? It's all right, it's all right! Tools are there to be used after all!" Tiffania said in panic.

"Ah.. not just a beautiful body but you also bear a beautiful soul." For some reason that is what i felt from this half elf. Human or elf it doesn't really matter. She is kind, she is gentle and is truly pure hearted. Those that loathe such existence is what one could truly call evil. Watching my gentle smile and words she couldn't help but to flush furiously.

"excuse me." She said as she walked out the room still flushing red.

"My my partner... Your playboy skills haven't fallen at the slightest."

"What do you mean playboy!?"

"Ahhahahaha"

"Hey! Answer me properly! Ah..." I think a blood vessel ruptured... Within seconds i fall unconscious.

* * *

A week...

A week is all it takes for me to heal most of my external wounds.

During that time i sometimes walked under the shadow of the trees. Always worrying Tiffania.

I for some reason, found Derflinger on my back soothing and calming. Not even the slightest did i felt his weight and Tiffania used almost her whole strength just moving it. I guess even if she have elven blood, she is still a girl.

Of course i did not just freeload. I cut the logs and sometimes helped the laundry.

Once i tried cooking but failed so badly that everyone told me never to get near the stove.

*Whack

Another log was cut perfectly in half with Derflinger. Even if he is rusty, it could still cut if used correctly. Though i wished that i can just get a new sword. At that moment new information flooded my brain. It was... Smithing techniques... Enchantment techniques... Fortifying and Reforging... How did i know all these?

"Are you done Saito-san?" Tiffania snapped me back into reality as i realized that i still have a few more logs to cut. "An axe should be easier right?"

"I prefer swords." I replied as i conducted a smooth slice cutting another log perfectly into two. It was... strange. The movement of my body was like flowing water. I need not exert much strength for my techniques. All it needs are speed and absolute percision. Hitting the right spot sometimes prove better than using a powerful strike.

Yet all those are insignificant. What was most surprising to me is my own face. I indeed do recognize it... but there are flaws within my memory. My hair that should be black is stained with silvery white ends. My eyes which i remembered to be black changed color into red... blood red...

Second was the news about the nearby war. The merchant that passed through selling clothes and fabric chattered about the "Reverse defeat of the Holy Republic of Albion's army" about how Gallia suddenly entered the war, forcing the Albion army to surrender. he also said, "We'll survive through this and it will be a little bit easier," with a happy face. Albion's nobles were not popular among the country people.

Based on his words, Tiffania led me to the plains where the Albion army was marching in. Fallen metal pieces, banners and swords littered the ground. Of course, all of those are broken ones. Yet even after watching this scene nothing enters my mind. All the time Derflinger persuaded me to just stay in the village...

Here, next to Saxe-Gotha, Westwood Village was located. The village was near the highway connecting Saxe-Gotha and the port city of Rosais. Indeed, it was a tiny, forgotten village. Even if you looked at it, through the small cracks within the forest, you could see the ten small houses only if you were right next to it.

Another day i was just staring into the sky having nothing to do. I just have nothing i wanted to do... I have only the least of emotions and it was hard for me to communicate with the kids. Even after a week it's still awkward but we all have a good relationships with each other.

"Umm…"

When I turned around, Tiffania was standing there with an embarrassed face.

"N?" I asked withou even changing my expression.

"Firewood…" She pointed towards the pile of firewood the i was sitting on. She was wearing a large hat to hide her pointed ears.

"Ah, sorry." I stood up. Tiffania, avoiding my eyes, looked down and reached for the firewood. _  
_

"wait." I stopped her. "I'll take it for you."

"No! i will do it myself."

"I insist." Finally she relented

"Sorry that i can't help you for anything else. I am such useless person is it? Knowing nothing but arts of battle... You also seem to keep some distance with me... am i taht scary?" It seemed that i sound depressing enough that Tiffania opened her eyes wide.

"Ah, it's different! Different! It is not so! I… umm, because you are a boy of the same age as me, I could not speak properly… I was slightly tensed… But it is not because I am afraid. My workload has also reduced much since you came. " Hesitantly, Tiffania bowed embarrassed. Seeing this girl act so cutely i couldn't help but brightened up for a moment. Besides, it was impressive. She was extremely shy toward strangers. Yet, she helped him despite herself.

"I see, you are not only cute, but gentle too." I spoke out of realization

"I-I'm not cute!" She denied. That self depreciating is what she needs to lose. If she could just look at herself in the mirror she would understand her beauty but then... beauty for different people mean different things.

"You are cute. And I think you are gentle too." I am fully convinced of my own words and when I said so, Tiffania pulled the hat further down. She was feeling shy.

"I may be kind… But because of my mother's words." She reasoned.

"Mother?" I asked. The word had a nostalgic sound to it.

"Yes. My… dead elf-mother. She said giving the ring to me. 'Help when you find a person in need.' My mother was like that. Without reflecting in it myself, I carried out the words of the person that I loved. Therefore, I…"

"Somehow, I think that there were complicated circumstances to it." Derflinger nosed in.

"Derf!" I warned him of being inconsiderate.

"This Westwood Village. If you look at it, only children are here." Tiffania looked down.

"That's right." I nodded. Though there are many children here... He never saw an adult here.

"This village is an orphanage. Children who lost their parents live here."

"Do you look after them?"

"Because I am the oldest, I take care of things, as for food however…"

"You don't have money?" Derflinger asked.

"An old acquaintance sends the money. It's enough to cover our basic needs," Tiffania said hesitatingly.

"What is a half-elf, with the 'Ancient Magic' ring, doing in a orphan's village?"

"Derf!" I warned again at the sword's inconsideration.

"It is alright if you do not want to tell us the circumstances behind the ring. But is there something you can say?"

Tiffania became silent.

"Sorry, we shouldn't force you to speak about something you don't want to speak about. Derf, act properly. That's this sword's habit, to pry about things…" Wait.. why do i feel used to this? When i think about it… Clang! A sound of metal meeting metal resounded. I just deflected an arrow that probably or could have hit Tiffania.

Chink! Chink! I forcefully grabbed Tiffania as she screamed a "Kya!" cutely. The arrows flew one after another, sinking into the ground at where i used to be.

"Now!?" When I shouted in surprise, the group looking like mercenaries emerged from the forest.

"Hey you! Is there a village chief? Call him here!" A lot of people came out. All members were carrying weapons - bows with arrows, spears and so on.

"Wh-what for?" Tiffania muttered in a frightened voice.

"My, what a beauty. Here, in the middle of the forest, isolated from the world." One said and came closer. He was a small, sly looking man with a small cut on his forehead. Apparently, he was the leader of the group. He licked his lips as he spoke. It was scary enough that Tiffania trembled like a scared squirrel.

"And who are you? Mercenaries?" I asked half with anger.

"Ex-mercenaries. Since the war ended, we returned to our original profession."

"Profession?"

"Robbery,"

One said, then the others started to laugh.

"Really, the easy wartime was over once we suddenly surrendered to Gallia. You see, we need compensation. So we're going back to basic business, to earn food."

"Leave. There is nothing for you in here." Tiffania answered back and looked courageously at them. The men laughed.

"There is some." They replied

"Eh?"

"Even if the village looks poor, there are still some valuable things, I think. For me, a great treat would be a beautiful woman like you."

"I think you would be worth two thousand gold coins, right?" These robbers seemed to do kidnapping too. One approached and the moment he tried to touch Tiffania…

"Stop." I ordered.

"What? Kid, don't you value your life?" That's it... I'm irritated. "Except for a few exceptions, there is no interest in the market for the like-"

Wham! Without even letting him finish his words, using Derflinger as a club, I slammed it onto his face. the concussion should be enough to knock him out and at the least cause severe confusion. This is not the first time. Yeah...

* * *

Flasback

I spit on to the side as a few men watched me carefully. They had found this little village by a coincidence and coincidentally, i am awake.

I brandished my sword and set it on my right shoulder as those men, veterans probably, eyed me warily. I could hear some of them mutter.

"Why would someone be here?"

"There must be something really important hidden here!"

"There must be a treasure or something."

Those men are really idiots. They seems to has misunderstood what i am protecting.

"But isn't he familiar?"

I snickered at this one. If they are mercenaries then they should have seen a little of me and those that faced me shoul have remembered my existence since i hurt each of them pretty badly.

"Return from whence you came from." I still have to warn. I am not a bad guy after all, these guys are.

"Huh? Who are you to order us around?" It seemed that it merely irritated them.

They started pulling out their sword and spears. "You got spunk to face us all kid."

Before he made the first move i did. I swung derflinger and destroyed his weapon. the second hit was to his back with the back of my blade, knocking him out. Yet it does not end there. My steps still continued and with every step, i slashed another weapon or slammed the blade onto one's head, sometimes i even used the hilt to hit the solar plexus.

Within seconds most of them are sprawled on the ground, the rest are shivering with fear.

"I know you." That one mercenary spoke with true fear. "Y-y-y-you are 'that'." I wonder what that is referring to, a grim reaper maybe? But that is fine. To protect Tiffania and the children it is worth it.

"Take those guys and go." I of course do not want to kill them and i neither want to waste my strength and time to move their bodies far away so they must leave themselves. "I am not at my full condition but i could still kill you all." That was obviously used as a bluff even if i can really do so. My conscience would still held me back from ending another person's life.

They understood my words and intentions as they took their friends with them and ran back where they came from. Of course before they left i managed one "Do not dare to tell anyone that i am living here." Even if the rumour spread, less and less mercenaries would come but more and more troublesome swordsman would start coming.

"Partner." Derf called out to me but the voice is rather weak.

"What's wrong derf?"

"I think this is my limit." And with that the sword broke into pieces. I felt some sort of loss within me. As if something used to be in that gaping hole. Tears fell as it slid down my cheeks and dropped to the ground but a bunch information stopped me from continuing so.

Derflinger is an Astral soul type sword. The 'soul' should persist in whomever it regarded as it's owner until his or her death. He merely needs a new vessel. I need to make one. Then information about weapon smithing skills flowed through me. I know what materials i need and how to make one... but i do not have the tools.

* * *

Two days after that incident, nobody except regular merchants came here and a short peaceful life ensued. Me however, still lack a weapon.

I need a blacksmith's tools. A forge, an Anvil, A mold and a water through and of course, a hammer and sharpening stones/slabs.

Luckily, i found a remains of a hiding smith in a nearby mountain, a hundred kilometers away from the village. It was left in dust, probably thousands of years unused. Piles of rusted weapons and few farming tools can be seen at the side of the room. Other than that, the place is functional maybe.

It took a full day to clean the place up. Picking up the things and putting each usable tool into their respective places. Of course, my chores for the day is all done and rather than just standing around doing nothing i ensued with my work.

Creating a mold is hard. It took a lot of time and focus. fire could simply be done with a fire magic. How i did it i do not know, i reflexively snapped my fingers and flame burst into life in the forge that i filled with fire wood. The wood? I simple used a karate chop onto a nearby tree and cut it using the same technique to pieces before drying it out in the sun. Easy.

*Klang! Klang! Klang!

Numerous sound of hammer striking hot iron could be heard. Of course, this is not ordinary smithing technique. At the moment, this is a fire enchantment. The first step, increasing it's strength, power and fire affinity. The hammer in my hand glowed red hot with so much heat that it itself is melting slowly. What is holding it in place is merely my magic. The second the enchantment is done, with a Pshuuu the hammer was dunked into the cold water and steam filled the room.

I took not even a second of rest as i took another hammer, imbue it with magic, Lightning this time and with a thunderous roar, struck the iron slab again and again. This process continued for hours without stop with each element. In total, fire, lightning, earth, wind, water, ice, light, darkness and general magic. Now to make this magical iron into a new blade.

I set up the mold that i have prepared, imbued it with earth magic to increase it's durability as i increased the temperature of the forge up to ten thousand degrees celcius. Even in this level of heat that i am sweating in, the magical metal merely started melting. I threw a sacrifice into the molten metal, remains of derflinger, since it bears a soul and is a magical blade, it should be able to increase it's affinity with him.

Sliding carefully, the molten metal slid down the through into the mold. Little but little it filled and once it's done, the forge died as the magic that fueled it's fires ceased to exist. With another Pshuuuuu the mold was dunked into the cold water.

Carefully, i opened the mold to reveal a long blade that is quite thin. A Katana's blade. Reaching 1.5 meters, this blade suited for penetration and cutting will be really powerful. I could maybe be faster than i am without using acceleration magic. Indeed this is my master piece. My greatest creation.

Slowly but surely i carved the hilt out of the trunk of a tree that i chosen and with strands of hemp made out of wood, made the hilt. It perfectly look like a Katana now and so...

*Bonk!

"Wake up you idiot sword!"

"wha!? Hey! How could you treat me like that!" Derf's voice, stornger than ever reounded within the room. "Wait... Why am i still alive? I though i broke."

"Yep you broke." I assured him.

"Then how... hmm.." He seemed to remember something. "How did you know that i haven't died?"

"Feeling i guess." I do not know it but i think he felt a little ironic. Did this same conversation occurred before but at that time i was in the receiver side? But no matter. "Welcome back Derf."

"I'm back Partner." He replied.

*Swooosh!

With a single slash, a shockwave of air extended across the room. Nothing was cut however since not even an ounce of strength is applied. It's a mere wave after all.

"Whoa!" Derf sound surprised by himself. "I never felt this strong in my life!"

"As if you have a life." I teased.

"Hey!"

With that we laughed at each other and damn i am tired. I fell asleep and did not wake up till the next after noon.

Even then i could not return to the village yet, i need a sheathe and maybe another sword but if try to make another sword it will take too much time even if it is specialized. A day maybe. That will worry Tifa too much. A sheathe and then we return. So i took normal iron, imbue it just with earth magic to increase it's strength and weight. I can't have Derf always cutting up the sheathe it is in right? Intricately, carved it with something i got in my mind. And when i am done, i sheathed Derflinger who kept saying "I felt young again~!" and walked home.

Ah... What an anger i was inflicted upon.

"You disappeared for two whole days!" Tiffania shouted at me with anger but i can see that she fully worry about me. I do not know if it's my death or me leaving the village. Maybe both... Well that made me happy.

She jumped and hugged me without any hesitation. Her breasts sure at huge since it's soft feeling clamped down on my chest. "You idiot!" She was quite strong herself as she choked the air out of my lungs. I fell unconscious after that, sad it is that i could not see her embarrassed face that should show after she noticed what she is doing. That day even the children was angry at me. I can only say sorry while laughing and smiling brightly. For some reason, they could not stay angry for long as our lives continue until today.

* * *

"I said leave." This time i did not hold back on my words. My full animosity and hostility was reflected upon them. So much that Tiffania was surprised herself. "If you leave then i will not move against you."

"Who are you!?" This time they are not going to let their guard down simply because i am young. No matter. I can beat them all just fine.

"Sad it is that i still have a few bones cracked and my torn muscles have not fully healed but... i can take you all one." I made such a challenging grin that those men felt irritated. Yet nobody moved.

"To attack the Tristain and Germania Allied Forces, we headed toward Rosais. However, we were stopped by only a single person. I don't know much as I stayed behind..." The leader of this group paused as he looked at his subordinates.

"Impossible!" They shouted at their realization. "The rumors are true!?"

"No! I saw that swordsman myself and his hair was black, not even a single speck of white did i see." Another argued.

"His sword is not the same, it must be a bluff!"

I merely sighed as i used somewhat a fraction of my strength to take a single step at sonic speed. I crouched low behind the group of men as i gripped Derflinger's hilt. no... I switched my grip onto the sheathe's mouth as i launched the hilt onto the surprised mercenary's unprotected stomach. Swinging the same sheathed blade, i slammed it onto another man's waist that sent him tumbling down to the nearest tree.

I swung Derf, still sheathed even now, and a shockwave of air formed and blew on those mercenary's faces. They are stunned... Completely stunned.

"This is the difference in our strength." I told them without any interest nor hostility, i have but pity for those that can only rob others for a living. "Leave..."

They did not took another second to reconsider. Taking their fallen friend, they soon dashed for their lives. I now have much to explain to Tiffania since she is eyeing me with that strange betrayed look. As if i hid something for her... Ah.. i did stayed silent about the robber and bandits but i never lied.

"Did this happen quite a lot?" She asked.

"Twice..." I reflexively lied but then i change my mind. "Five times..."

"In the last few days?" She asked once more.

"I threatened them and it seemed to stop them from coming for a short while. That is also the reason why i left to get a new weapon."

"And you did not tell me anything?"

"I deem that you have no need to know of such events."

Since i am fully preoccupied i could barely see the arrow that flew towards the both of us. I twisted my body sharply to smash one of them away but the other one that aimed for Tiffania was out of my sword's reach. I must not let it! I shouted deep in my mind as i forced my body to turn faster, reaching my right arm to intercept the arrow, my sword was in my left since i have no intention to kill.

"Guh!" The pain of being penetrated by a sharp item is so much that my face controted with pain, luckily there are no burning feeling which may mean that it lacks poison. Tiffania still surprised by the sudden turn of events could not move at all.

"Ahahahaha!" soemone laughed. "If i can defeat the great 'hero' then our group's reputation will rise! Kuhahahaha."

"Chi.." I was too naive. To think that i did not notice another group coming. I thought my senses are perfect. I forced to ignore the pain as i brandished the sheathed blade with my left hand. My right legs are weakened from the pain and the same pain numbs my brain. I covered Tiffania who is still stunned behind me as i bared my fangs as those same people.

It seems that my liveliness even after being shot with an arrow reduced their beginning morale from succeeding in sneak attacking me but not even once more time will i have my guard down. one two... five six... there are approximately seventeen people. Fifteen with swords and one with arrow, the last with a dagger. If i exert more strength than i am able to it will prove fatal. What should i do? What should i do? What should i do?

_Naudiz Isaz Ehwaz..._

Voice came from the back. Gradually, it turned into song. A spell was being cast behind him.

_Hagalaz Yr Beorc..._

…It was somewhat nostalgic, it was soothing in a strange way.

_Nyd Is Algiz…_

When I turned around, I see Tiffania grasping the small wand that she took out some time ago. It was a small and a thin wand, like a pencil.

"What? Nee-chan is a noble? Naah, it must be a bluff…" Those men refused to believe but... I believe...

_Berkanan Man Laguz... _

The moment when a single man closed in... In a confident attitude, like a conductor lowering a rejected baton, Tiffania lowered her wand. The air stirred like mayflies and the air, surrounding men, distorted.

"Fue…?"

Like a fog clearing up, the distorted air returned back to normal… Men looked at the air dumbfoundedly.

"That? What just happened here?"

"This? Why we are in this place?"

"You got lost in the forest." Tiffania informed the men in a perfectly composed voice.

"R-really?" They replied thoughtlessly.

"The army is that way. Go forth to the highway after leaving the forest and then head straight to the north."

"T-thank you…"

Step by step, the men left without reliance. I expected her to do something but it was above my expectations. A mind warping magic, it wasn't brainwashing nor wiping of memories, it was perfect manipulation and replacement. It is not an easy spell that one could use. If one use it wrongly, it may cause irreversible damage to that person's mind. Insanity as a mere side effect and Death at worst.

After the last one disappeared in the forest, Tiffania relaxed and then Tiffania said in an embarrassed tone, "…I have erased their memory. Their memory stops at 'entering the forest'. When they reach the highway, they will forget about us completely."

"…just now, what magic was it?" I asked with pure curiosity. She did that spell neither with a command seal, magic cirle, just runes and a wand. Not even a channeling of magical energy is felt. It's like creating that 'air'.

Instead of Tiffania, Derflinger answered. "Void. It was Void." He said with a sure tone.

"Void?" Confused, Tiffania looked at Derflinger in my arm. Ah... I even forgot the pain. Now that i remembered it, it hurts. Anyway, this girl have an affinity of creation, a spell that even i bared to use, a taboo... forbidden power. Wait... What am i talking about? My mind... dizzy... but i need to say it out. Maybe it is connected to my past.

"Anyway… Why are you able to use that power? Please, tell me."

Tiffania fidgets looking at my bloody arm while thinking hard on what to answer my question. She is in doubt. Is it personal or did she not know which one to prioritize in? She kept looking at my arm and herself, it was so irritating that i grabbed the arrow to her surprise and pulled it out . Now that no foreign material is in my body, i can truly hear her answer or at least reason.

"Can you tell me? Please?"

"I... umm..." She seemed to be still in doubt but when i was about to stop staring at her, she relented. "Umm... i'll tell you later when we're alone but for now..." Se looked at my wounded arm again. "Let's get that arm bandaged okay?" I accepted of course since it was inconsiderate of me to force an answer out of her, invading her privacy. Not even one of the children knew what happened well... except Gim... since...

"I'll trust you for now..."

"Huh?"

"I saw it all." I had a chill on my back as i heard him say it but after thinking, he must've mean about those bandits. "Thank you for protecting Tifa-nee."

"Ah.. of course." I replied. "I still owe her my life after all."

"Is that all you think about her?" He asked, this kid is actually really smart... I wasn't able to reply anything for now. Even i am in doubt since Derf told nothing about my past life. "Here." He gave me a strange packet. "It's herbs that i found nearby. It should help ease the pain."

"heh... It seems that you are more dependable than i am..." I muttered but it seemed that he heard it so with a huff he proudly puffed his chest. "Let's go." I rubbed his head that is only at my waist as we went for dinner in Tiffania's house together with the others that is waiting for us.

* * *

That night, to hear Tiffania's childhood story, I came to the living room. After finishing the dinner and seeing off children to their houses, Tiffania took some wine out of the barn and placed it with glasses on the table. Firewood was burning in the fireplace. In addition, some bird's meat was being roasted on it.

"I'm sorry for waiting. Until night, I feel too uneasy to talk." he apologized but... "It's all right," I replied. I should be the one apologizing for no thinking about her feelings.

Tiffania, while watching the roasting poultry on the fireplace, began to talk slowly. "My mother was the mistress of Albion's King's younger brother… the Grand Duke who was ruling over this whole land of Saxe-Gotha. My father was a Grand Duke of the royal family treasury, responsible for the management of the treasury. My mother used to call it 'financial supervisors' attention'."

"Mistress?" I asked unclear of the term.

"Yes, mistress – a woman other than a wife."

"Indeed." Derf muttered before asking "Why would an elf be a Grand Duke's mistress?"

"I do not know that. The reason why my mother, being an elf, came to the White Country to become father's, is unknown to me. Mother never spoke about it… Nonetheless, in Halkeginia, no one thinks of elves pleasantly, it must have been some really complex circumstance." Tiffania wondered by herself as she continue to speak.

"Because they say they are trying to get back the sacred ground from elves." Derf added giving the explanation on why elves are seen with hostility.

"Aye. In that sort of division, my mother was a truly obscure person. She never talked in public and rarely went out. In the residence, she waited for my father's return for a long, long time, continuing that sort of life. I still recall it. The back of a mother who absent-mindedly watches the door… Since I had the ears of my mother, I was not allowed to go out as well then." Tiffania ratified derf's words before continuing with her story.

So that's why Tiffania was not used talking to teenage boys. Not just boys, there must have not been any girl friends either. I thought such things as i sipped on the wine. The warm feeling on the back of my throat and in the middle of my stomach keeps me warm even if i am not too near to the fire place.

"However, that sort of life with mother was not too difficult. Father, who came by occasionally, was gentle and mother told me various stories too. Mother taught me how to play musical instruments and read books."

"I see." It was acceptable childhood i guess? It is not too bad. well not as bad as my expectations...

"The day when that sort of life ended came. Four years ago. Father, with a changed look, came to us. He said, 'It is too dangerous here' and took us to the house of one of father's vassals."

"Why?" Things really do get turn to the worse. It happens at any time... One must always be ready for such events.

"Mother's existence was the royal family's secret. If it were to be found out some day that a royal family treasury manager, father, had an elf as a mistress, it would cause a huge scandal, if not more. Still, father refused to banish mother and me. The vicious king imprisoned father and did all sorts of tricks to search for our whereabouts. And, at last, we were found." She paused at the last sentence creating a sharp tension of the events. This is the climax...

"I still remember it well. The day when the Advent Festival started. Many knights and soldiers came to the house in which we hid ourselves. The noble who was father's vassal, however, desperately resisted... but was no match to the king's military forces. Once the knights' footsteps echoed in the corridor, my mother hid me in the closet and locked it. I was holding the wand given to me by father, and trembled for a long time. When soldiers entered the room, mother said."

Saito shut his eyes.

"'I will not resist. We elves do not want to fight.' Yet, magic was the response. I heard a frightening sound when one spell after another hit my mother. Then the chasers tried to open the closet where I hid myself…" Tiffania drank a glass of wine, with a painful expression on her face. Her mother died after all...

"Then?"

"The spell, that I used today, saved me." She said shortly. She said in a way as if it was never taught, something natural, something born with. It was impossible! It could not be born with, it's something that should be found, searched, through the ends of the world even time itself.

"Then how did that magic awake?" Not able to contain the overflowing curiosity, I asked it. With her eyes closed, Tiffania began to speak.

"In my house, there were a lot of valuable items as my father was a royal treasury manager. When I was small, I often played with them. There was an old music box among them."

"Music box?"

"Yes. Treasure given to the royal family… However, it could not be opened without the ring. Yet, one day I noticed. That there was one ring similar to the lock in the treasury, and when I inserted it and opened the box, I heard a tune. It was a beautiful, somewhat nostalgic tune. Mysteriously, no one else but me could hear that tune… Even if the ring still fit."

"Once I heard the tune, in my head… runes started to emerge. However, I did not say that to anyone, because I did not want them to find out I was playing with the treasure."

"The runes that you used a while ago?" Can it be an artifact? This music box that can only be heard by her? I would by any opportunity inspect it. I wished i can...

"It is so. When the closet was opened by the soldiers, those runes came to my head. And I started humming it while waving the wand given by my father.:

The effect of the spell that Tiffania recited was identical to the one earlier today – soldiers forgot what they came to do in the first place, Tiffania said. "The runes that came with the tune I heard from the opened music box, remained forever in my head. Since then, those runes saved me many times…" When Tiffania finished talking, she drank up the glass of wine slowly. Then, she muttered to herself, "So, 'Void' you say. I however, thought it to be a mystic force…"

"You should not speak about that to people." Derf warned her.

"Why?" Both of us asked at the same time

"Void is a legendary power. There might be guys who try to use that power. It is dangerous."

"Legendary? Exaggerated!" She laughed as if she is ridiculing herself no.. she is... "Me, such a failure, a legend? That's too weird!"

"It is true." Derf said it with so much confidence and seriousness that she could not deny it and nod while i stay confused about what he is talking about. Void? Legendary power? I felt like i should know them but i have a certain lack of information on such element... no... it looks like it was sealed... Hmm... If it's sealed then it must be something not to remember so i shall ask Derf about it.

Tiffania was literally shining like moonlight. Her eyes have that glint of sadness that taints her beauty. Such a beautiful, fairy-like, girl, has such a tragic past.

We drunk until late night till she fell asleep drunk. I took a sheet to cover her body from the cold even if my sight is blurry and i am quite drunk myself. After that i slept a few feet away from her but near the fireplace.

_The left hand of God is Gandálfr, the ferocious shield of the lord. His left hand wields a large sword and his right hand wields a long spear, protecting me with endless vigilance._

A song wakes me up from my light sleep. It was beautiful... but sad at the same time... the sadness of the voice is what make this song beautiful.

_The right hand of God is Vindálfr, the kind-hearted flute of the lord. He dominates all beasts of life, leading me through earth, sky, and water._

This... song...

_The mind of God is Myoznitnirn, the book that carries the crystallization of thought. It carries all knowledge and provides advice whenever I am in need._

Where did she learn how to sing this?

_There is one more person, but remembering its name gives me trouble…_

_Taking the four disciples, I came to this land…_

"Was this the song you heard together with the runes?" I asked as Tiffania nodded.

After that, she started to play the tune with the harp. She didn't sing this time. I, while listening to the tune, whisperingly asked Derflinger, who was leaning against the chair. "…Hey, Derf. You know something?" He have been unusually active even if he is a loud sword.

"There is a possibility. However, just the possibility. Not necessarily the reality." I got angry at Derflinger's feigned ignorance. He obviously know something after he boast about himself, being a legendary sword that existed for 6000 years. He should know of such legend and existence.

"Tell me." I ordered.

"What?" He continued to act as if he doesn't know. "I do not know. After all, I am just a sword. I cannot understand some deep things. But, it is not that important to know anyway. Partner, you are not a Gandálfr anymore." He even used the fact that he is a sword as an excuse. but..

"Gandalfr..." That word struck deep into me... it's the same word that exist in the song...

"It's nothing partner!" Derf quickly tried to scramble my thoughts.

"I think you are hiding something from me."

"Partner, I will say it once." For a moment, Derflinger's voice became serious.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you. Strange and honest. Therefore, please remember one thing... no matter what I say or do, I think about what is better for you. I will tell you when the time is right…" Being confessed love by a sword is strange but his voice do really care for my well being. He must have this reason of hiding more information from me... Hopefully the time really do come for me to know.

"Is that so.."

"It's wisdom, I tell you, it's wisdom." Heh.. even in this situation he could brag. However rather than returning hos brag with a witty comment i returned myself to fully enjoying the tone that Tiffania still hum until now.

**Take it back!**

**My land, my home, my origins!**

"Guh!" My head... A voice echoes.. this..

"Partner?" Derf asked me. "Hey! Partner! What's wrong?"

**Take it back!**

**Destroy all those that reside on it!**

**Those accursed elves! How dare they deceive me!**

Whats with this voice? It sound angry... raging.. but more importantly... betrayed...

"It's nothing." I held my reflex to gasp as i assured Derf nothing was wrong but i kept wondering... What was that? It... originates from the song... Why?

thinking about such sadness i fell into tears myself. It do not know why it fell. It just does...

* * *

Second chapter.

For those that enjoyed this please review what you think.

For those that did not enjoy this please tell me why? I will try to fix it.


	3. Second Metting (Chapter 2)

Legend of Gandalfr

Chapter 2

Second meeting

* * *

[Part 1]

Another week has passed since the last. One month has passed since i have arrived in this village... well in unwanted circumstances of near death experience... but nonetheless it's like a sanctuary. The peaceful forests soothe the mind, the flowing calm waters did the same to the nerves. But...

Swish!

'I am getting soft!' I thought deeply as i swung Derflinger, new sword, horizontally.

Swish swish swish! Twisting my hand and arms forcing it to turn i slashed upwards left, vertically downward and upwards right consecutively. All of them are done with fluid motion. It was a perfectly performed technique with flawless focus and precision. The row of firewood that is set in different positions were all cut up perfectly in half without the slightest fault. The cut was so smooth that it shined under the light of the noon sun.

But it's not enough! more training!

Sheathing the blade, i brought the pile of wood and piled it up with the others before taking the blade again and walked towards my usual training area. Still sheathed i hit the side of a tree softly before retreating the blade towards me and hit again. This is my training, for now that my body STILL haven't been able to use much strength, i train my focus and connecting attacks.

Speed is my best attribute. Neither strength nor force could pierce through a shield or deflect arrows. Percision and focus combined with speed is needed.

Whack whack whack whack!

My hands went faster and faster and my boots squeaked on the mossy surface.

Whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack!

17 hits without even missing a single move but after that... it's when i got sloppy. My foot would sometimes slip or my hands would loosen the grip simply out of strength, it may even be because i am tired. It is the sole flaw of my technique, it needs precise calculation bfeore usage or face risky backfires but of course, i have a counter for it well... a mere temporary measure. Usually, at that moment i twirled the sword upwards as it circled my arm back to it's position. It's not just to act cool but i used it's turning momentum to perform a back slam with the sheathe's end making a loud WHACK! sound on the surface of the wooden tree.

Few leaves fell down due to the heavy hit as i turned my body to start over from zero.

Whack whack whack!

I started hitting again after a brief silence as i aimed at the same spots if possible. Flow, muscles, twisting and turning, all must be in perfect motion. But i am such an unlucky person. I slipped from a wet surface of the ground but of course, my reflexes are even faster. Stabbing the sword into the ground used my left foot to kick the tree before crouching as i pull the sword and slashed the tree. Since the sheathe was stuck to the ground, the tree creaked as it tilted and fell. On reflex i shouted "Timmmmm~ Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer~!"

"What was that for partner?" Derf asked for my unusual action.

"I just felt like it." I replied as i pulled out the sheathe with a little difficulty. It was stuck pretty bad after all. Watching the dirt and mud on it i groaned for it will take quite a while before it could shine as before.

"It was your own fault that it became this dirty."

"I know."

"You better clean it kay?"

"..."

"What?" He asked. "I like it clean! I don't like having a dirty sheathe. It just doesn't feel right!"

"Fine." I replied as i dusted off most of the dirt for now. Sweating somewhat, i pulled off my clothes and used it to absorb the sweat. Chest bare and my hair still wet i heard someone behind me.

"U-ummm…" Turning around, I saw the hesitant Tiffania standing. It seemed that she is trying to tell me something.

"What's wrong?"

"…W-will you eat lunch?" She said with her head down. I think i can see her blushing. Ah... maybe because she saw my body? Well... it's a natural reaction.

The surrounding children, that followed hear apparently, shouted with joy.

The lunch was prepared in the garden behind Tiffania's house, if you could call it garden; since it didn't have any separations from the forest, it was impossible to tell where the garden ended and the forest began. Wondering about such things, Tiffania started placing dishes on the table. It was bread with mushroom stew. Seeing that I suddenly noticed my empty stomach and it growled causing the surrounding children to have another joyful laugh as i blush in shame.

"Itadakimasu" I clapped my hand showing prayer and thanks for the food before i took a spoonful of the soup into my mouth. The taste... was delicious! It wasn't just that i was hungry, it was plain delicious. It is so delicious that i couldn't hold myself back and started wolfing down the bread and stew. For a moment, Tiffania was astonished, but then smiled gently. The children were also interested in my behavior, who was loudly gobbling and munching it up. I know it's indecent but please allow me to savor the taste!

"It is delicious. Thank you." I spoke after my plate is empty and my stomach satisfied. It made Tiffania laugh while she continue smiling. Those children who finished the meal, began to pester Tiffania. This happens on a regular basis, sometimes i was the aim of those pestering but it seemed today it's her's.

"Tiffa-neechan! Let's play!"

"Hey hey, I still haven't finished eating yet…" She replied gently, unable to fully reject the child's invitation.

"Here i'll play with you guys." They seem to look dejected somewhat but then accepted it anyway.

"Thanks." Tiffania thanked me with an apologetic look as i replied with a 'i'm used to it' look as i led the boys away from the garden.

"Hmm... what should we do?" I wondered for a moment, the last time we played it was hide and seek and i won far too easily. Sadly the boys see it as a challenge as we played over and over till afternoon when all of them are tired. My reflexes and body are soldier standard... above maybe so mere children should not be able to match me.

Then Gim just have to hit my back shouting "Tag!" Oho~ you wish to play this game huh? The boys that started running away in different directions all have that same smirk. They even set up a strategy to confuse me. Not bad for a bunch of brats but still not good enough. Like a hunter i jumped onto the nearby tree to watch the nearest prey i should... 'tag' upon. Muwahahahahaha

* * *

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" Every boys was panting as i chased each and every one of them around. Of course, i lost. I merely 'slipped' or missed them sometimes as another distracted me. Yes, i held back, but it's fun for me too to be doing this. Is this what a father would feel like taking care of their son? Watching such energy. These kids will grow to be great men.

"You really like this do you partner? Bullying little kids." Derf astonishingly misinterpreted what i deem as fun.

"It's not bullying!" I retorted. "It was just a simple game."

"You lost but you liked it. I never knew you are such a masochist."

"Am not!"

Watching my weird exchange with my sword the boys look at me as if asking. "can we go now?"

"Let's end it here shall we?" I asked as all of them nod. They aren't even able to utter another word due to their lack of strength. They pulled their body as they stood up but from their hanging arms they will surely sleep well tonight.

Walking to the nearby flower patches where the girls usually play and make flower chains i found Tiffania and the others playing. Looking me coming they started running ecstatic showing whatever they made or if they did not make one, simply chatted with me. Maybe next time i would have the boys search for something interesting in the nearby forest and let's have a battle on who got the most interesting item. Well i hope that Tiffania would allow it...

"Hey." I called out since i have neither anything to say nor anything to do.

"I hope that they boys didn't give you a hard time." She said again apologetically.

"I don't mind i say." Again. Why the apologies? "It was fun for me too, it could be counted as a workout."

"I see..."

It was awkward... really... i do not know what to say and i think she too do not know what to say.

We just sit by each other trying to think up something to say but nothing right came up to our minds.

It seemed that for some reason the kids all somewhat avoided disturbing us. I hoped that they did not misunderstood something.

In the end i wasn't able to say anything after all.

* * *

After dinner, i retreated to my usual position, the entrance of the village waiting for robbers, mercenaries, bandits, anybody that wanted to enter the village. If they are not hostile like merchants, i would allow them to pass but what merchant comes in the middle of the night? shady merchants? Well maybe but... it's less probable.

The moon rises high into the air as silence ensued in this forest patch.

Rustle rustle

A bush rustled beside me and sensing neither hostility nor threat i did nothing but to wait for whomever it is to come out and unexpectedly it was Gim. Again.

"Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" I asked but the boy waved his head in denial saying, "I'm not sleepy."

"Heh.. You are the one that evaded me with most effort. You must be dead tired." The jerk on his shoulders and droopy eyes showed that i am right. "Stop acting tough and just sleep. I can take care of myself." Gim knows of what i do at night, it is possible that he wanted to help but it was unnecessary. I can handle any threat alone.

"It's not that." He replied. Then what? "Do you know that Tiffa-nee watched you when training?" That i did not know so i waved my head as an answer. "I don't know if youre dense or-"

"He's dense, he's obviously dense. Denser than a rock i tell y-" Derf answered without any restraint as i hit it to a nearby tree to shut him up.

"Then..." It seemed that after what Derf has said about me that is not true i tell you. He started to find other methods of... well whatever he is trying to do. "Can you teach me how to use a sword?" Now that came out of nowhere but... "Yes. I can." It seemed that his eyes widen in surprise. I think he think that i would say no but... "With a term of course." He tensed at the word 'term'

"If it's tiffa-nee you want then i won't give her to you!"

"Where does Tiffania come from all this?" I questioned which he did not answer. "What i want to say is that i will teach you when you are older and more responsible." My words somewhat caused his hopes to fall. "It's just not time yet i suppose? but i can tell you how to train your strength." He raised his head again. "How about tomorrow you help me cut firewood? I'll teach you how." He nodded shortly and swiftly before returning to the village. "Don't you forget that promise!" He shouted without any thoughts of waking up the rest. but then...

"Why are you here?" Another voice, which i do not recognize resounded. I looked back to see a woman but it could not be a normal person. Her posture is a military one, those eyes sharp and the blade that is hidden well. For now i must be wary of this person.

* * *

I really made Tiffa and Saito like a married couple at this part did i? It's too much! far too much! Too much that i deleted the "Papa" scene and turn it into awkward scene. For readers that prefer the "Papa" scene please review so and i will put it up for show. For now this one part only. there is still part 2 and 3 so enjoy this brief part.

* * *

[Part 2]

"Why are you here?" This person obviously known of my identity whomever i was. I kept somewhat wary but i still could not hold back my curiosity of myself.

"Do you know me?" I must still check. In any case that she mistaken me for someone else, this situation could escalate far above wanted levels.

"Of course." She replied as if obvious. "Come, we need to go."

"Go? Go where?" I asked.

"Tristain." Ah.. the other country.

"For what?"

"You are the one that halted the Albion army is it not?" She asked doubting. I think that she thought that i merely 'escaped or runaway from whatever she think i am doing' so... i nodded while saying, "At least that i what Derf told me." the silence of my sword is what made me uneasy. It's as if he is not willing to speak for if he open his mouth, if he have one, he could slip something that jog my memory.

"Could i speak with her for a moment partner?" He finally spoke but asked for a favour. I have no intent to refuse but... "If it is important and has something to do about myself then i want to hear it too."

"Nope. Nothing important just explanation of your current... circumstances." Derf really know who this woman is but refused to tell me anything about myself... but i have owed much to this sword. Without him i would be nameless and possibly not know what happened to me that cause me to have that near death experience.

"Fine." I took the sheathe of the sword off my belt and threw it towards the woman, she was surprised but caught the sword reflexively as she looked at me with confusion. "I'll explain everything." Derf assured her as they walked the other way into the forest to avoid me hearing. Respecting privacy and Derf's plea i did not even more a single step.

* * *

(Agnes POV)

"So... what happened?" Agnes finally asked the sword once she is sure that the place is clear of eavesdropper. She is utterly confused with the boy's actions that differ from his usual self. His lack of emotions showing on his face, that blank look but a perfectly stabilized body. The Hiraga Saito that she knew as if do not exist and was replaced by this... unknown entity.

"Would you not tell him who he is if i tell you what happened?" Derf asked sincerely. It seemed that this sword that is different from the last have the same name and voice. Both concerned of his wielder and now is pleading for ignorance on the matter. This is conflicting for the woman for her orders are to find at least whatever left over of Hiraga Saito but for now she will nod.

"He lost his memory after he was revived." Derf replied. It was surprising. To think that the boy has lost everything both his reason to live and his duties was horrifying to the leader of musketeers. "For a moment he really died and i think his mind could not hold that burden so his memories are erased completely."

"But how could he even speak or live if he had nothing in his mind?" this was the strange dissonance from all that. If someone lost their memories then that same person should have lost the ability to speak, write, act, live.

"Apparently, he lost merely memories of events that consist of emotions. His head is left with whatever information packed in his brain." Derf replied with his deductions. "I do not know much but i think that is the case."

"Then should i accept Hiraga Saito, Gandalfr as dead?" Agnes asked Derf with a serious tone.

"Yes." Derf answered sadly. "His contract was also severed when his heart stopped. He is not that little girl's familiar anymore."

"Then how would you explain his current state? That body, stability, his eyes that is calculating me as if trying to pore into my mind and take a peek."

"That i do not know." Derf replied which further confused the woman. "In any case, he's much better now after all the trouble was over. Could you keep your word and keep whatever about the 'Void' secret to him?"

If it's just the void then it would be easy so.. "I agree to those terms." She replied as she started heading back but to find the same boy to wait without even moving a step. "You must be sore to stand in that perfect spot from just now."

"It's nothing." He replied with not even a sliver of change in emotions. It might not be a lie but it might not be a truth also. This would be hard to be judged.

"I want you to come with me to Tristain, her highness is looking for you."

"Wait! I thought you agreed that he have died!"

"What is this Derf? What kind of deal did you do behind my back?"

"It's for your own good. Trust me." Derf assured that it's the right choice to make. I hoped that his curiosity get the better of him so that i do not have the need to drag him back to Tristain with me. It will be a hassle if i have to do it.

"I trust you but i still want to know." Then i shall not hold back, it had nothing to do with the 'void' after all.

"He asked for me to report you as dead to her majesty the queen." Go on~ go on~ ask me to bring you to Tristain without your sword's consent.

"That's it?" the boy looked at his sword for confirmation as the sword replied, "That's it." the boy sighed in relief. "If that is it then i guess our work here is done."

"Wait!" I stopped the boy from coming closer to get his sword as he paused from my sudden outburst. "You agree with your sword?" I asked partially surprised, could the boy had created some sort of dependence on this sword's words?

"Yes. If Derf said so then it should be right."

* * *

(Saito POV)

"The queen is looking for you. do you not want to be honored by Her Majesty and removed from the commoner's list?" The same woman pestered me something about honor and commoner. It's nothing to me. Living a peaceful life is what i wanted after all so i waved my head as an answer. "What about your master?" My body jerked at that question since i have nor recollection of having a master.

"Don't worry partner, she is not your master anymore since the contract has been fulfilled." Derf assured me that this 'master' had no more power over me as i sighed in relief. I heard that nobles in particular are really arrogant people that likes to see commoner's suffering. If i were to be in one's service i wonder what treatment i used to have.

Then just at that moment, someone unneeded stumbled into the clearing and it was Tiffania. "Hauu..." she rubbed her nose that hit the ground as she tripped. Both me and the swords-woman in front of me was stunned at the sudden perpetrator since there was neither hostility nor intentions.

"Tiffa?" I called her which caused her whole body to jerk as she looked up. Her hat fell as her ears showed in full view of the swords-woman's vision but she showed neither fear nor hostility. She just stood there and wonder in curiosity. 'Why would an elf be here?'

"Elf?" She asked just for confirmation.

"…Half." Tiffania answered as she waited for the hostility.

"Is that so." The woman muttered without much any intention as if uninterested by her existence but... That was not what Tiffania was noticing. She only noticed that this woman aren't in the slightest afraid of her who have elven blood within her body.

Seeing that was not afraid of her, Tiffania asked timidly. "You are not scared of elves?"

"I don't make a habit of being scared by those who do not show malice." Indeed. Tiffania could never be called hostile. She is like a hamster that is always scared of everything. "Is this the reason that you stayed in this village?"

"Partially." I replied. "This village is full of kids and this girl here is the oldest." I explained. "Few bandits and ex-mercenaries sometimes stumble upon this place by mere coincidence and i am the one that kindly threatened them to leave."

"The rumors said that you have beaten up quite the number of people." the woman said with somewhat respect. "Very well then, i will tell the queen that you are dead."

"Really?" Derf sound surprised, as if she would not keep true to her words well i too do not think that she will give up just now.

"Aah. Instead… I will stay here for a while." I knew it... She have this trick up her sleeve

"What?" Tiffania stared at the woman with her mouth's agape.

"There is no date specified. Besides..." She explained her won circumstances in a somewhat tired tone. "I want to take some rest. Ever since the war started, I haven't had much sleep."

"Is there a spare room?" I asked Tiffa that is somwhat still surprised with the turn of events as she nodded stiffly. "Could you set that roof for our current guest?"

"Yes!" She shouted still stiff as she ran back towards the village.

"Since this is not our first meeting then i guess you know my name." I asked the woman as she nodded. "But i do not know yours, could you as to tell me you name?"

"Agnes." She introduced herself. "Agnes Chevalier de Milan."

"I see... i will try to remember that." I told her as i went back to lean on the tree i had been resting upon.

"You are not going to sleep for the night?" She asked somewhat worried.

"Nah. I felt much calmer with nature." It was a mere excuse but she nodded as she take it as she retreated to the guest room. I guess it was around midnight since the two moons in the sky glowed brightly as usual. Hopefully this night will be a silent one. I closed my eyes as i drifted into a light sleep. The chimes of nature created by crickets accompanying me as i stayed silent.

* * *

Unable to fall asleep i turned and walked around, jumped onto branches of trees finding the perfect place to sleep. Little did i know someone was looking for me down below for i did not hear anything with the rustling of leaves beside my ear.

Jumping down onto the ground i think i surprised the girl since she made a "Kya" sound and i doubt that the soldier, Agnes could make that sound so... "Tiffa? What are you doing here?"

"Umm..." She seemed to be hesitating again... "I'm sorry."

"huh?"

"I overheard what you have been talking about just now." That i do not know. Could she have heard what Derf had spoken with Agnes about? Maybe... maybe that is what she came to ask me about.

"It is late, it is nothing for you to worry about." I assured her.

"I want to talk to you about something. Can I?" Indeed she is worried... but what is she worried about?

"Derf." I slammed the blade onto the nearby wall waking him up from his slumber as he asked with a half-awake tone, "wha!? Ha? What happened?"

"Nothing but it seemed that Tiffa heard of your conversation."

"Wha!?" this time he's fully awake as he shouted with a shocked tone. "Please tell me it was a joke!" but Tiffania's no made him scream in horror as his secrets could come unto myself without having to ask so...

"What are you worried about that Derf spoke?"

"The Queen of Tristain is searching for you." Yes i know of that fact also. "Derf said that you are 'not a familiar of that little girl anymore'"

"Derf." I demanded explanation. I know what a familiar is but what does this mean i am a familiar? "Is this connected to this 'master' that Agnes spoke about?"

"Yes." Derf answered reluctantly unable to evade the question. "But it doesn't matter right now! You see. The contract is gone, as proof your right hand had not runes." Well there is nothing there, just regular skin with nothing engraved. "You need not worry too much and just sle-"

"Derf." The tone is now imposing as i pressured him to speak. It seemed that he is reluctant to speak whatever is connected to me. The 'Void' especially. "Does this have something to do with the 'Void'?" I heard the sword gasp as i accepted that as a yes. "Does this also have something to do with Tiffa who you said is a Void mage?" The silence was the answer. It must be.

"It's better if you just forget about the void business partner." Derf advised. "It almost got you killed many times over." Sigh.. this again. "It is also the fact that you do not belong to this world!" Now... that was surprising.

"what... do you mean i am not of this world?"

"Sigh... you came from another world partner, summoned as a familiar by a void magician." He explained, "You said that you come from a place called 'Earth'"

Earth, transit world, multiple worlds, dimension, planes, too much information at once... Filtering... Earth, existing race only of humans, lack of mana in the air due to dimensional gates that sucked the reserves and the heavy technological improvements due to lack of magic. It is that kind of world but... there is no information of my old home, location, position, nationality, nothing...

"I don't really know much about you yourself partner since we've only been together for at least a year." Now that was surprising, and i though we've been together all our lives with the trust and synch. Wait... i did not trust him just now. Heh... Well distrust that builds out of goodwill of course.

"This is too much." I muttered at the unbelievable facts but still probable. It's minuscule but such event could happen when the settings are right and the requirements met but that is not that i am unable to accept. What i do not want to accept that i will never be able to even if i try to find it, my existence, my self. It was in that world, lost, left behind. It was so heavy that tears fell without any notice at all.

"What's this?" I asked unable to know what these tears are for. One cries when he or she is sad but what am i sad about right now? Confusion... my mind right now is in confusion. But all that was blown away when my head was pulled into an embrace upon such huge bosom. It could undoubtedly Tiffania's for i know no one that matched her breast in size, even Agnes. I didn't even consider the fact that she is the only one right now that is beside me. I think that i was hit harder than i could take.

"there there... don't cry." She tired to sooth me but all i felt was naught. with little strength i have and can exert i hardheadedly reply that ,"I'm not crying."

"It's all right. I also cry sometimes…" She, even after my tears had dried, rested my head on her chest. Tiffania's soft and big bosom settled my mind down. Those numerous worries, anxiety and needless thoughts were suspended for the moment as i closed my eyes not thinking of anything.

"…That is so. That's why I felt close to you." Those words were what brought me back to reality but i could only gaze her blankly unknowing of what she is speaking about. "To me?" I asked and "Aye." was her answer. "It was the hometown to which you cannot return. I have one as well. I think this was the reason why you started crying after hearing my harp." Well i do not know if it's true or not since i myself do not know. I simply do not know...

However, in the midst of all this, her clothes, it just made me have this strange feeling... It seems... different? It was the first time i saw Tiffania changed into her nightclothes. Though the nightclothes were loose, it hugged Tiffania's developed body tightly. Because of her young features, when the outline of her body was hidden, she looked very childish.

"Do these clothes look unusual to you?"

"That's right." I replied. "I did not see anybody else in the village that had the same design."

"These are Elven clothing. I got them from my mother. Because Elves live in the desert… they wear such clothes. The texture protects from the sun during the daytime, and the warmth protects from night's cold. Because it is warm, I made it into nightclothes." Tiffania said in a longing tone. "When the night comes, I remember mother. She was very beautiful and gentle. When I go to sleep and put these clothes on, I feel like I am held by mother again."

"Yeah." Mothers all always the symbol of love. I wonder how my mother treats me. I wonder if she exists and still alive right now in that other world that seemed distant...

"Lands in the east… Mother's hometown… I want to go there. But I cannot." she continued.

"Why?"

In a sad voice, Tiffania said, "Elves dislike humans. When they see the 'mixed' me, they will not understand." Then she continued with the other side, the human side "Humans are afraid of Elves. They will not be afraid of me as long as I'm an unknown girl. Human in daytime. Elf at night. And neither in the end. A failure." She said dejecting herself.

"You are not a failure." My words are true to my hart for the girl in front of me is not even the slightest a failure. Pessimistic yes but failure? Seeing how she take care of the children in the village she could never be called a failure.

"Why?" She asked me as if it is impossible. I do not know if she asks me for a reason to live or existing but the tone of her voice is pleading. There must be a part of her that wanted to accept herself. The same as the part of me that wanted to know my true self.

"You are very beautiful. When I saw you for the first time, I honestly thought you were a fairy. So have more confidence." Yep. Confidence is what she needs and she would be perfect. Optimistic is good but too optimistic is arrogant. Being wary and careful is a good attitude but being pessimistic is not.

It was a short silence as i saw her face turn red in a blink of an eye. The picking up her own courage she spoke.. "Don't say that again. It's embarrassing." Well it's acceptable answer... If she refused one more time then i would continue to do the same thing over and over until she improves herself even if it makes her irritated of me. "It's fine with me." I replied with a full smile reflecting on my happiness so bright that it seemed that she blushed even harder.

"It was the first time someone told me I am beautiful. You are really a weird person. Instead of being afraid of me, you say I am beautiful." I maybe a weird person but... "I could never be afraid of someone with a gentle heart nor could i lie about a person's beauty." I told her, i promised i wouldn't tell her that she is beautiful s i resorted to a roundabout method. "You should accept yourself for who you are. I'm sure there are others that will do the same." I paused for a moment before adding. "Like me."

I looked at the starry sky and deduced that this is around 3 am. It is well early in the morning. "Tiffa? why don't you at least get some rest? It will be tough for you tomorrow if you stayed awake overnight."

"How about you?"

"I can have a light sleep and i could catch up with my usual afternoon nap."

"Then, i will take my leave." Just like that she left. Nothing much happened tonight other than revelation of facts. Such a pain that is, truth. I sighed as i watched the night sky, unable to sleep. What should i do now and what i am to do now is what haunts me right now. I lack direction, i have no reason. I have been using protecting the village as my reason for now but it would not last.

"Hey, why so silent?" I asked Derf who is obviously still awake and saw the whole thing. "I thought that you would be the one that speaks a lot."

"Well i'm no good in the emotional department Partner and that girl was doing so well so i think that staying silent is the best option." He replied half reasoning. I am sure that he could give some words regarding my thoughts, worries, but he just stayed silent letting me let our my heart. Well, a sense of weight on my back have disappeared somewhat but the future is still bleak. "Sleep. It should be a long day."

I wanted to say of course i have but before i could do so i fell into a deeper sleep, fueled by my fatigue.

* * *

Yep. Agnes will with full force fulfill her majesty's expectations and pull Saito back to tristain. but how? should she slip some important facts that he would follow his curiosity to the better of his sword? She had promised not to utter anything about the void, should she do so it would be unhonorable.

Saito had that "Itadakimasu" tendency before eating but he lost that -san and any kind of suffixes since he had somewhat lost many things about his Japanese aspect.

* * *

[Part 3]

Birds chirping and the sun shining brightly. Rustling of leaves and the winds brushing against my cheek. It seems that i have been climbing in my sleep since i am sleeping in a comfortable way between branches.

Stretching in a way that would not make me fall i yawned loudly. Since i've slept really well yesterday i did not even felt anything out of my dreams. Though should i say that i am lacking dreams. It's like... closing your eyes then opening your eyes? That fast? well maybe.

Tap tap tap tap

Hmm... Someone is walking really fast. Who and what for? I grabbed onto the branch with one of my hand as the other reached for the trunk. Sliding down the tree i landed on the ground to meet up with whomever is in a hurry and it is Agnes. Is she leaving? Or could she... be looking for me?

"Where were you this morning?" She asked partially angry. I guess she have some intentions, no... that i am sure of. She must be planning something. I pointed up to the three branches where i slept for the night as she look up in confusion.

"Slept on the tree." I explained. "Very comfortable."

"A-ah..." It seemed that my habit was unfathomable for her or seemed strange. The other kids found it to be funny only or they are used to me even after the short while we've been together.

"Why the hurry?" I asked before I could forget what I wanted to know. It's strange after all for someone to be in a hurry in the middle of nowhere and suspicious if she is searching for me. "Since when have you been looking for me?"

"Dawn." the woman confessed with a little of her pride hurt. "I never thought that you will be on a tree."

"So?" I skipped the chase and quickly went onto the main point. "What do you want looking for me?"

"I am thinking of having a spar." She said fearlessly. She even brought two wooden swords to use though i think i can use derf's sheathe just fine. Oh well... It's better to just take the invitation. It will be good to have a skilled opponent. I took the wooden sword that is light and small to the grip. As expected of a training weapon, it just is not fit for battle.

Just then a surprise attack was swung at me, of course i blocked it perfectly, i even purposely made that small slant as her sword slid down towards the intended direction. It caused her guard to be off balance and the discrepancy when she wanted to put up her guard is enough for me to poke the end of my wooden blade to her stomach and waist.

Oho~ she frowned. Not a single word was uttered but i can feel that she is slightly insulted. Why, i do not know but she obviously had more hostility towards me right now. Not the kind of hostility that i need to erase so it is fine to fire up the spar. It was a straightforward lunge this time. I could simply block it and counter attack with a turn of the body... she changed her swing! It's the waist, the hips... no.. It's a kick!

I barely jumped slightly to evade the low kick as i block a hit from the sword in mid air. The clashing of wood resounded within the silent forest. I backed off instanly i arrived on the ground, staring at her the situation got tense. I am not willing to lose and so is she. Our stamina is on par right now, it is a shame that i who is a man had less stamina than a woman but strength can be substituted and if not possible, trained. Whoa!

I bent my body backwards as a swing of the blade almost hit my head. Even if it connects, it will not cut but it would still hurt like hell so i would refrain from being hit. A downward slash this time... I raised my blade upwards to receive as i slanted it by 60 degrees. As her sword slid on the steep blade, i turned my sword around and poked her back and right waist.

"five." Ah... for some reason i am happy of my overwhelming victory as the leader of musketeers fell to her knees in shock, probably. It really is an interesting development. "Why the shock? Am i that weak before?" She seemed to be deep in shock or thinking deeply, i do not know how to differentiate them. "Hey..." I think i'll just let her shock wear off... It's much easier... Now...

"What's for breakfast?" Today's really bright, it must be a good day...

* * *

"Itadakimasu." I clapped my hands in prayer before eating my breakfast. I was a herb soup and bread. Even if it sounds like those bitter healthy soup and those hard to chew and taste bad kind of bread, they are delicious. All handmade. Tiffania indeed could make a great wife. So delicious it is that i failed to restrain my stomach and asked for a second helping. Agnes of course, ate together with all of us.

It was just like everyday morning with just a grumpy warrior eating while muttering something i could not hear.

After breakfast i excused myself for it is my free time. I walked through the forest under the bright morning sun as i relaxed completely. This walk it the path towards my workshop, i had renovated it so much that it could not be called a mere blacksmith cave, this path is also my morning patrol route. A slight tapping of steps revealed Agnes following behind me.

"Why are you following me?" I just have to ask. It is a logical course of action. "I am patrolling right now and will be back for wood cutting so what would you want with me?" I just get it quick to the point so that no round about methods would be used. "If it's another spar then i'll have to ask you to wait till afternoon." Does the loss before that surprising? Am i weak before? or did i hide my real strength in front of these... allies...

"I just wish to know of your everyday actions. I will not interrupt anything." She replied. "You don't mind do you?" In fact i do... but no matter. She would easily get lost within the forest path. I even made a secret entrance. She will not hold.

* * *

She held... This woman is damn stubborn. How many times i've lost her and how many times she found me i could not count anymore. It's like she is a hound dog. I think that once she had something in her sights she wouldn't let it go. I can see that slight smirk she is holding when she saw my face that showed my dismay.

I sighed in my obvious loss and gave up on the winding path and went straight for my workshop. I have to do so because it is around 9 or 10 by the sun location. I have to start cutting wood from at least 11 if i were to finish before lunch and plus, Gim is probably anticipating me teaching him how to swing the axe.

Creaaaaak

The metal hinges squeaked as i entered the place. Agnes following me behind was surprised at my workshop. Indeed. Even i am surprised the day i refurnished the place. Most of the unusable items nor recyclable items were thrown far away down into the continent below. Albion is a flying continent after all.

I cleaned the forge, cleared out the rust out of everything else, unblocked the chimney, replaced the coals, removed all bookworm eaten books and replaced the table and chairs of the place. I dug out the majority of the hill and covered the entrances with greenery. If i have more furniture i could finish the living room, the kitchen and the bedrooms.

I grabbed the spare teapot and cups i got from Tiffania. Of course, i bought her a new one from a travelling merchant that sold it cheap.

"I do not need a drink. I am merely accompanying."

After hearing that i put back the pot to the shelves before moving towards my work place. I took the needle and thread and resumed my work on a new attire. Fully made out of leather, I skinned this from an animal i hunted before. The paint should sink in about now and i am going to make a coat out of it. It is soon autumn after all. I need a winter coat.

"You can sew?" She asked surprised that i can do what supposed to be a feminine work.

"Yes." I replied without any thoughts as i pulled out the blackened leather from the barrels of paint. "I do not know where or when i learnt it but i apparently can." yep. I am Amnesiac after all. I at least knew that much about myself.

"Then what about those?" She asked with curiosity. I looked back to see the pile of iron ingots. A few other colors in piles could be seen beside the black pile. "Ores i suppose?" Well she indeed have a good insight. "The black one is obviously iron... the brown one bronze... what is this?" Ah she stumbled upon an alloy. "It looks like gold but at the same time is not..."

"That is 'Electrum'" I answered her pretty quickly. "It is an alloy. A mixture of metals."

"An what may the mixture be?" She asked with even more curiosity.

"Gold and Silver." Her eyes widened again. "I know that it is valuable metal but i like my weapons stronger than my pockets full with useless weight." I answered with the most logical answer a warrior could say. It seemed at least that she understood.

"Then where did you get it all from? There are neither abandoned mines here on Albion." Heh... It's me! Because it is me that i can do it.

"Here i'll show you." I put down my half sewn coat and walked towards the forges. Grabbing a few rusty irons i uttered a flame rune as the forges burned bright instantly. She seemed surprised but kept silent at what i am going to do with the rusted metal i hold.

I threw the items straight into the flames as i fanned it to get it larger and hotter. The rusted metal melting slowly into a white silvery puddle. With the oxygen gone rust would return to what it used to be, iron. Then i uttered the incantation that asked for a blessing. Envocating a miracle i sung.

"_By the forges of the muspelheim,_

_The flames of beginning and life._

_Flames that soared high and mighty._

_so high it's temperature that it scalded_

_The mighty Yggdrasil tree itself_."

The flames burnt used to be yellow in colour but now it burnt white, much much whiter than the molten metal. Now i commanded it to change.

"_Aurum_" Gold...

"_Argentum_" Silver...

"_Cuprum_" Copper...

"_Stannum_" Tin...

I muttered random name of metals just to get a good enough composition of atomic substance. "Behold unto me the metal that i wished for." I ordered and it obeyed. The molten metal distorted and shifted. Once it was finished the coals are all but pulverized and the flames are now trying to eat up the forge to fuel itself.

I raised my finger once more and marked a single "_Ur_" sign as the whole forge froze together with the flames but to melt instantly and the melted water evaporates bringing the flames with it. The forge still intact is now warm to the touch. It is, of course, still usable. I have done this a few times already now the results...

I rubbed my head to see that sweat had indeed accumulated again. It is tiring to do thing many times especially in front of those flames. The heat is enough to send me sweating like hell even if i am not tired. i but looked down to a fully flabbergasted leader of musketeers that is watching the used to be molten metal is now a white silver crystal like metal.

"What is this metal?" She asked, i am quite hurt that she ignored my feat and actually asked about the results rather than the procedure... but whatever...

"It's Palladium ore." I answered. "It's a metal i used to filter the smoke of the forge. It turns carbon monoxide to carbon dioxide that is less harmless nor detectable." I answered what is palladium before she could ask what it is. "It could also have other uses like an electrode when it is mixed with silver. " Hopefully i could get some platinum out of this ore. It's usually the other way round." Usually the platinum ore have a few Palladium in it. I guess it's a good enough result.

I looked back to see a blank face... Lost! She is completely lost! She do not understand even a single word i said.

"You know chemistry do you not?" I asked just to be sure but to receive a blank look. I sighed then. "I guess for people that depended too much on magic this would be the after effect would it be not? It is the same study that could make that rifle you hid in parts within your shoe."

"So you indeed saw my weapon." She gave up on chemistry! She is evading it!

I sighed once more at the lack of scientific mind the people of this world have. Hmm... why did i think that what i said is false? Could i have met someone intelligent in the scientific department? I am sure that every world should have at least one of those geniuses...

I returned to my work with the coat as Agnes just watched intently from the side.

Glare...

It is disturbing...

Glare...

I can't concentrate like this...

Glareeee...

'Would you stop it already!?' I thought deep into my mind as my hand is too stiff to work. Yet it only gain more of her glare both in curiosity and in amusement.

Is she glaring at me even worse at my discomfort?

"C-could you check on Tiffania?" I had to use any way possible to get her out because if it continues this way i will not finish today's work on time. She is thinking... still thinking... she made her mind. 'so?' I made a face that spoke more than words could do.

"Fine." She said as she raised herself from the stool she sat. "I'll meet up with you back at the village."

"Please don't tell Tiffa about this place." For a moment she is thinking of doing it! Wait... the general feeling is more like she is going to ask her if she i knowledgeable of this place. "Just keep it a secret okay? A favor for me?"

"Very well." She replied as she walked towards the exit. "I will someday use this favor."

"I will do anything as long as it is possible." She nodded as she left. Now i could do my work in peace.

* * *

Wham!

"Your body is wrong!" I scolded Gim at swinging the axe in such an unstable position. "Strength is not all. You must actually aim. now try again."

I set up another log as he set his body, looked at the stump, raised his axe and...

Wham!

"Good. Repeat it a few more and it should be good exercise." The boys are all watching with interest. I guess they wanted to hold it too. "You guys are too young so wait a few more years kay? Gim will teach you for me." I assured though they seemed to look down once i mentioned that Gim is the one teaching. Hopefully in the years to come he'll manage.

Wham!

"Too much to the right. There is a way to swing the axe without wasting energy. Find it, feel it with your body, it will help you raise your instincts in battle." It is true, if you could get that 'feeling' or 'Inspiration', he could develop his own battle style much faster and with much more variability. The axe is just another alternative.

Wham!

The piece of wood that was cut in a wrong way flew towards the empty forest path well untill Emma came.

[Flash step] I disappeared from the sight of the boys as i went into hyper focus. Launching myself towards the little firl i forced my body to accelerate even in mid air. I finished the step and caught the flying piece of wood before i threw it towards the wood pile.

"A close one." I managed to mutter as Emma was still trembling, rather than fear it seemed to be more of surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Un.." She waved her head as if saying that there is nothing wrong but... "There are some people that is looking for you Onii-chan."

"Hmm?" I raised my brows. Even the boys and Gim looked towards the little girl.

"There is this short girl with red hair and another girl with black hair and they are looking for you Saito onii-chan." She repeated with much more details. "Tiffa nee is talking with them in the main house together with Agnes-nee." Isn't the musketeer leader was accepted...

"I see... Thanks." She nodded before running towards the main house. "Gim. I guess we have to postpone this further." He nodded in understanding too as his face is serious. "Taker care of the others." He nodded again as he looked towards his half brothers and they went towards the house. Now i but have to take Derf.

"I guess that she have that much hope in you huh Partner?" He suddenly spoke up as i slung him at my back.

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just say that this person who is searching for you indeed have a deep connection with you partner. What that is i will not tell." He seemed to still have a hard head, for a sword, about my past.

"I could not run leaving all of them behind. If she ask me to go then i'll choose to stay." I replied as the sword stayed silent. He seemed to refrain talking even much more lately. It made me felt a little lonely but at the same time irritated.

'I guess it's for my own good is it?' I thought to myself as i headed towards the main house.

* * *

Putting away leaves and branches that obstruct my path i headed towards the main house in secrecy so as to identify who are these... acquaintances before i actually show myself. If i felt anything wrong then i'll take emergency measures.

Soon i am at the side of the house as i peeked into the window and found the two strangers that looked for me. Their description fits with what Emma had told me, a shorty with red hair, maybe more towards scarlet and a busty maid that had black hair. They seemed to be docile and their eyes.. Red? Are they crying?

I had this feeling of nostalgia but at the same time anger. Irritation, Hatred and longing? Why does such complex and conflicting feelings arise from deep within my chest? Though most of these rage is for that red girl, what is this sense of harmony with that black haired girl?

Questions... I have far too many questions...

* * *

Yup 3 parts I planned to make 4 parts but i think that this should be enough...

I am sorry for those that have been waiting. I am scatter brained. Really! It has been so scattered wide and clear that it took time to just collect it before putting it to correct places. In fact i almost put a wrong character in this story which would be a disaster depending on who i will put it luckily i managed not to.

So please review this chapter~ And tell me what you think! Every thought is important. I do not care if you curse or shout, praise or love. Just say it all out!

Extra info:

If you think that Agnes is surprised that Saito could use magic, yes she did. She just was surprised more of what the results are rather than what he did since she had assumptions of Saito's 'true identity'

She thought that Saito 'Held back' when he was a familiar. Either he wanted to refrain from using it or he just wanted to prolong his fights. A masochist she once thought. Other than that her assumptions led her to believe that he could really survive battling an army.

There is also her assumptions that he is actually a master of deception and is lying about his apparent 'Memory loss' and was acting really well, naturally and perfectly.


	4. Chapter 3 (Incomplete) part 1 and 2

Legend of Gandalfr

Chapter 3

A Glint of Hope

* * *

Sad to say to you guest, the pairing is not canon. Canon means louise and no... Sadly, i think not. I would not bash out flat or huge chests. They are both great things both pettan and oppai. As a regular male i must respect both sizes. I have a huge heart after all. Those with a single preferance, i pity your small view of the world of breasts.

Well... This chapter will have Lousei's point of view. The revelation of facts, her true yet lacking love. Sigh... I still think that Saito fits better with the other girls. I know Louse appreciates him too but to me, they do not mix well. TNT, C-4, together they are explosives. Explosions occur. With the others, i think something else burns.

Second point, this hope (Chapter name) is not for her, it was Saito's hope. His hope of going home, of finding himself. His apparent identity that he lost.

sigh... I wonder...

Do not worry, Tiffania will not be the main heroine, rather she just made a really good impression. Nothing more nothing less. He might be smarter and more observant but he lacks regarding love and since it never existed, it just piles up on his denseness and would sometimes cause unnecessary mistakes.

* * *

(Louise)

"It was too late"

Tears... Siesta fell into tears as i was stunned at the revelation of facts.

"He had injuries from magic and the bullets all over his body. Look… this cloth. It's worn out, right?" She asked as she showed the parka that was filled with holes and burnt sections. "His body was the same. It was hard to look at it. It wasn't a pleasant sight." I almost am able to see it myself. his dying body... "The strongest Water spells would not have healed him."

Siesta began to cry and tightly embraced the grave.

"Why… why did you die… I told you to run away…" Seeing her acting like that, The blond lady continued to talk painfully.

"And… in the end… that person who found him, said that he has something to say." She said as if referring to another. A traveller perhaps is the one that found his body? It might be probable...

"What did he say?" I asked and i noticed that it seemed distant... I refuse! I refuse to accept it!.

"Please forget." She said surprising me.

"That's all?" I asked with disbelief. How could he ask me to forget? Is he telling me to just erase everything that i have come to like all the time together? Then, the kind lady held sobbing Siesta's shoulder comforting her.

"It's getting cold… please, at least, come to my house. Spend a night in there." I perhaps should take upon that offer. I might find even more information about Saito's circumstances... To those words, Siesta unthinkingly stood up.

"You too… please come. It is getting cold." Though she said so again, I did not answer. I just quietly… stared at his parka.

She shook her head and said to me. "Well, we'll wait in the house…" I would have said thanks for the considerate action but my mouth wasn't able to open by my own will. I was left alone at the tombstone. I took a few steps closer towards the grave, specifically towards the parka. Took it into my hands as i felt his presence... Then i gently pressed my lips against it. Ah.. I can feel it. His warmth, his existence...

"Saito… can you hear me? First of all, I'd like to thank you. All right?" I said still gripping to that false hope. Of course there was no answer.

"When I was about to be crushed by Fouquet's golem… and when I was about to be killed by Wardes… you always saved me." Yes he did... he always did. "When the Albion fleet attacked Tristain. When the Princess was reckless, when… I was ordered to stop Albion's army of 70,000 from advancing you always stood in front of me." Always, protecting me from danger.

"Even when I was selfish, demanding and bossy yet you always protected me without fail until the very end. Even though I complained, you saved me." I am nothing but trouble but you still stood by my side. "You said you liked me. Do you know how happy that made me? You said 'I love you' to someone like me. I am not pretty and I am not a girl to whom one says 'I love you', only you did." Me.. a 'zero'

"To you, I wanted to say those words. But in the end, because of my pride, I couldn't say… those important words." Ah... it was a mistake to fully rely on pride alone, it could also be the cause of the end of him. I lifted my hand up to her chest and pressed it to my heart. For a moment i ponder to myself if he could listen to this. I thought for a moment his reactions and what would arise from it but...

"But, I won't say them here. I will say them once we meet again. Until then, I will never give up. Even if everyone says you're dead… even if the spells show you are dead… even if your grave stands before my eyes, I won't believe it. I'll wait for you for the rest of my life. But, even that won't repay the thing that you did to me. I will call you back to life. Even if I'll be called stupid, I will wait for you. With all my being, I will deny your death." That's right.. until the end i too will do the same.

"I am a mage. I have the power to turn words into reality. Therefore, I say right here right now I won't admit your death." I spoke soft and gentle but those words are filled with conviction and determination. "We will meet sometime. We will meet for sure. I believe." I wholeheartedly believe. After all it is impossible for me to fail for i am Louse de la Valiere, the greatest magician who have the greatest familiar!

* * *

"Perhaps i should thank you for your hospitality." At this point in time, i have calmed down. The maid however is still in a state of disbelief and is sobbing even when her tears had dried. Using the blond woman's shoulders as support she wore that vacant look. I must somehow encourage her to dupport my goals to raise the dead, raise him. How i should say it and the methods are yet to be known. It was the first dilemma.

My thanks were for what this woman had done for us. Not only did she tell the truth without any roundabout methods, she also gave a place where we who have been searching for days to rest. Food, though inadequate in quality but delicious, was also served towards the two guests.

"No no.. It is my pleasure." The woman who introduced herself as Tiefutenia replied.

"Then i should thank you for what you have done for the one who now lies below the grave." I am sure that if it is this woman she would have tried her best to save Saito no matter what. Yet for some reason the woman started fidgeting as she gripped on her hat. It is quite strange that even no, inside the house she wear that same hat but it might be cultural difference, it's nothing important.

"Miss valiere." Agnes who showed herself to be in the village spoke up. It seemed that she have been searching for Saito under her majesty, the princess.. queen's orders. Possibly finding the same thing as we did. His death, remains and his will alone. She had this sympathetic look, kind of pitying. "I will soon return to Tristain to report to her majesty." Hmm.. shouldn't she had headed off towards Tristain once this fact is found? "I am resting for the moment, i have not slept lately." She gave a reason and for someone who had been in the war, it is acceptable.

"I will leave tomorrow at dawn, how about you?" I asked the leader of musketeers as she nodded. "I will stay a few more days i think." I see... "Should i be the one that reports this to her majesty?" I asked since if i am at it i could have some time to speak with her. I am doing quite well for now, but i do not know how well i may fare in the long run.

"No need." She replied. "I will finish the mission given to me by her majesty the queen." She replied like the knight that she is. "The night is getting late, you should get to sleep." She recommended, it has been a long day. It would be also good for the maid to sleep and rest her burdened heart.

"I will show you the guest room" Tiefutenia spoke as she rose from her seat and walked towards the front door.

"Thanks." I said once more as i followed with the maid behind me.

* * *

It was a log house, quite run down but seemed to be sturdy. Dust was barely seen, this place is probably cleaned regularly.

The bed wasn't as soft as the one i am used to but to my tied body it is good enough to rest in.

The rough linen covers are not how i liked them to be but they could protect my body from the cold night.

'What am i thinking?' I asked myself. 'Why do i sound really hopeless and apathetic?'

I do not know, i simply do not know.

The twin moon in the night sky glowed as it's light flowed down through the window sill.

With my wand nearby i started heading off towards a light sleep before someone barged into the room.

"Siesta?" I raised my wand alarmed but to see a maid standing still with a shocked face. It was indeed Siesta. "What's wrong?" I rose up from the bed to come close as she shook her head and i noticed that her body was trembling. "Wha-what happened to you?"

"Saito-san..." That name brought me to my feet fast.

"What about Saito?" I asked as i walked slowly but stiffly towards the maid yet she does not answer instantly "Hey!" She seemed to be either terrified or petrified as she raised her arm feebly and pointed towards the forest.

"Forest?" I looked out onto the forests nearby and saw nothing. If i know something, Siesta wouldn't just plain out lie after what she had experienced. "Which way?"

"T-that way." Seeing my firm resolution she stopped trembling and started going somewhere through the forest.

Soon...

*Clang

A sound of metal clashing could be heard.

*Swish

A powerful swing, someone is in battle!

*Stab

Who is it?

I ran as fast as i can as i soon was able to see someone in the clearing, a man who was fighting with knight, gargoyles. With every precise strike he would split apart the earthen metal stature as it returned to mere seed jewels or alviss, small dolls, lifeless on the ground.

The shine of the moon gave out his identity and it is indeed Saito. I was overjoyed, to see him alive but... Something did not allow me to step forward.

'Why is he here? why is he fighting? Who or what are those and why are they attacking?' Numerous questions rose up. I saw the maid by my side who refrained to run forward to have the same face filled with question.

"What's wrong Gandalfr? Getting tired?" A woman's voice resounded, taunting.

"Stop calling me gandalfr!" 'Saito' shouted with a tone that i have never heard before. It is bloodcurdling, dangerous, feral. "I have a name!" As he shouted he kept swinging his sword and it does not look like Derflinger, 'what happened?' was the question that i want to be answered the most.

* * *

(Saito)

It is getting nowhere, their conversations do not amount to anything but grief and respect. Looking from the grave that i found, probably Agnes deceived them and told them that i am dead, it was the most logical assumption.

I plucked a berry off a tree as i walked through the forests alone. Having someone 'dead' should ruin the deception so i cleared out of the area immediately once they wanted to go and sleep.

Other than that, the reason that i am patrolling and did not go to my workshop is this unsettling feeling.

this feeling existed multiple time, like a chill behind my back warning me that someone is watching. Who or what for i do not know but if they prove to be a threat to this location, an elimination is in order. I have to protect Tiffania and the kids after all.

At least that was what i am thinking of, of searching who is around and find out his or her intentions before further actions yet she showed up. the perpetrator.. perpetrators since many women in dark purple robes started appearing.

"Who?" I asked without fear of being outnumbered. This is possibly only an illusion after all.

"Well... What do you think my name is?" She asked with an amused tone of voice.

I opened my senses to it's maximum capability and assumed the correct image to attack before disappearing out of sight and slashed apart a group of the women in a straight line. All of them dissipated into shadows during contact as their magic was drained by the magic sucking sword i wield.

"Ara... what a hot blooded person you are Gandalfr." Her voice resounded everywhere around me, i am unable to specify her true self from it but... Gandalfr...

"I am not Gandalfr! I am Hiraga Saito!" I replied shouting fully irritated at the magician who refused to show herself. "Come out and face me whomever you are."

"It seems that you really do not know of me Gandalfr." Ignored! My name was ignored by this damed woman! "I introduce myself as Sheffield, of course it is not my true name."

*slash

Around half of a dozen more images dissipated, this time leaving small dolls in it's wake. Could these dolls be the magic's catalyst? A puppeteer?

"Sad to say but you are not who i wanted to meet tonight, i'll make it quick and get on with my real mission." All of the woman's images turned into knights. Not even one of them retains the personality of this... Sheffield. Where could she be going? I evaded a sword thrust as i wonder which position she could be as she watches this and the routes she could use to go towards the village from. Even if she use some clouding technique or puppet, I should be able to get her before she achieved her goals.

"Sadly i will not allow you to pass." I aimed the Derf's blade at the knights knowing fully that this Sheffield would be listening and she was. Though i could not see the face covered by the veil i could see the amusement in her smile as a single, most likely, illusion of her stood far above in the sky. Probably taunting me to try and strike her in the sky to let myself open towards ground attacks. She should've known better.

Grabbing a dagger from my sleeves i performed a sharp throw towards to the neck of that woman but she didn't even dodge. The image just dissipated, this indeed is another image.

"Nice throw there Gandalfr. If you could find the real me then i may be done in by you." She is obviously being sarcastic here. If she is a mage then she could just put up a magic barrier and the damn dagger would have bounced off it without even harming her.

"Coward..." I couldn't help but mutter as the knights started attacking.

Evade, evade evade, evade! Left, right, up and right. See the blows, evade by the slightest and... Counter!

The knights came on by one but their swings are too slow to be able to strike me. Each was evaded by but a single centimeter at most, the clothes that i wore right now were cut over and over, the skin however not are not the slightest wounded. Since these metal knights were bulky and slow, openings are everywhere, it's just when i want to strike and which target.

Slashing apart a knight to my left and draining it's magic, i kicked away a knight that jumped at me from above. Slashed another three knights and i felt a new entity, no.. two. There are two people that are coming from the village. I must not let whomever that noticed this disturbance to get involved. I must... blast these damned puppets away! Since i am perplexed for a moment and siffened up, my movement became slower as a blade made a cut on my cheek just below my eyes. Blood started trickling down from it.

"What's wrong Gandalfr? Getting tired?" She is obviously playing with me as her real body is going to succeed in performing her main objective but that was not my main point of attention. Gandalfr, Gandalfr, What the hell is Gandalfr? Is that the name i was commonly called? I am sure i am not since that musketeer does not call me by that name.

Fully irritated i shouted as the knights stopped for a moment sensing my killing intent at them "Stop calling me Gandalfr!" I shouted with a tone that i have not used even against those bandits and ex mercenaries. This feeling... is rage? Anger... I am sure it is for i am enjoying every second as my blade slashed off the knights faster than it could suck out the magic. "I have a name!" I raised a fist into the sky as i finished slicing another knight to sixteen different pieces.

"It is no use." Sheffield said as with a wave of her illusion's hand the sixteen pieces of the knight i just sliced apart was connecting. What a pain is it since some of the knights that i originally had sliced into halves or bits started standing once more. The ones whose magic are sucked out stayed dormant however. I must reduced my speed and power of my strike. Aim to suck their magic rather than hacking them. Derf seemed to understand what my heart is saying as i felt the same determination to suck magic from it.

A knight try to attack me from my blind spot but sadly... i have no blind spot. Purposely creating an opening i draw towards that singular attack with a simple parry, sucked all of the magic from the knight as it fell lifeless into the ground and it's form dissipated. Each and every knight that dared attack me, though continuously, was drained to the last drop. It was until there were only around a dozen and a half knights left before they try to charge all at once.

I sheathed Derf as i summon winds to boost my jump as the knights that tried to overwhelm me in numbers all stumbled upon each other. The knights that were currently a single heap in the middle of the clearing, is a easy target and a good chance to finish them off all at once. This time i do not suck their magic, i'll outright obliterate them!

"Blaze of conflagration! Burn my enemy to crisp!" Chanting an aria and hands outstretched, a ball of burning flames flew and melted the knights to a puddle before it turned into scorched seeds beyond recognition. Yet there is no time to be amazed of my own feats i need to finish off the intruder quick and so it is time i use the gadget that i finally finished even with the technological limitations.

Propping up a syringe from my pouch i injected the green liquid into my blood stream. It is hard to manipulate DNA without a cellular degenerator or nano machines but it's quite a satisfactory work using purely magic, even if it drained me a lot of it.

*Bichuuu

With a sharp sound and a slight pain, i could feel the liquid seep into my bloodstream as i pushed upon the top. At the same time my mind focused even further. My already supernatural sixth sense was boosted beyond it's limits. My strength and speed should be the same. The night cleared as if it's daylight but it's in actuality my eyes getting a somewhat night vision effect during usage of this Stimulant or more commonly called "Combat Drug".

In this state my perception of time slowed as i recognized that only a second have passed since injection have begun. At the same time i have identified the three entities for two whom i have seen and the last which used an illusion to meet with me. My body faster than the mind dashed forward towards the bushes where the two hid.

"Kya-" "Hey!" One made a cute surprised voice while the other was more of a hard headed kind of voice but i payed them no mind, Neither of these two are Agnes because they are the same two who searched for me. Evading roots i ran at a fast speed, crouching low with the two girls still stunned at my back. Sometimes i jumped towards the bark of a tree onto another to fix my running path since i am too fast to simply stop or turn.

"Gah." "Ouch" Dropping them as they made another sound i dashed off to meet the 'real' intruder. Hopefully this time it's not another illusion. I hate those that are not brave enough to face their opponents themselves. They are usually only big mouths and are weak. These kind of people need a lesson. A good one at that. Before i left the vicinity of the village i quickly took a rock and thew it towards the guest room window where Agnes is residing. It would be much faster.

Jumping from branches to branches i am running towards the Shadow who is flying at a quite high speed. For a split second we met face to face, our faces barely meeting each other as we passed with equally same speed. I jumped backwards from the branch that i landed upon to strike down the enemy who stopped but a magical barrier stopped me from knocking her out.

On air i was defenseless, that was what i recognized I have two choices right now. Overpower her but risk killing her with one powerful strike or to jump backwards to have another annoying talk but it may provide enough time for those two to vaguely explain to Agnes and she may come and support me with this ordeal. I chose the latter. I must overpower her since i am sure she will survive just fine.

Channeling the strength of the earth and weight of mountains the magical barrier's light dimmed as a crack formed upon the transparent glass like wall between the two of us. Gritting her own teeth, Sheffield seemed to be in a pinch right now. What a waste it is that the shock wave from destroying the barrier blasted me away forcing me to balance my fall and land safely on the forest patch.

"This is out of my calculations." She suddenly spoke, just like a villain in denial. "You broke half of my protection artifacts with a single strike as expected of Gandalfr." I guess this name has power into it since she believed that i, as Gandalfr, should be able to do such abnormal feats. "I will return for now for Joseph-sama ordered me to."

Hmmm? Who is this Joseph? If he prove to be a liability then i better not know of him nor he know of me.

"I will pass on his words to you." Sheffield say with a tinge of jealousy. **"You amuse me familiar of la valiere. You will know of me in due time, and i hope we could make a good alliance with each other."** The voice that this woman is passing on is obviously of a mad man. The tone and implications were all twisted and points to himself. This alliance... will only benefit him.

**"For now... Farewell."** She finished passing off the message of whomever is watching the current events before she added of my own. "Just like you i am a familiar of the void." This void business again and familiar? Does this have anything to do with my past master? "Remember me for i am, 'Myozunitonirun', mind of god." God? Is this woman a lunatic? But i could not even get a confimation while she, with those final words as she dissapeared into the night sky. From her words before, she might have used a kind of artifact to escape. An artifact master? So she is not a puppeteer? Or could it be both? Well, for now i must know who is her master, this... Joseph and what trouble will he bring.

It seemed that fate to not favor me for my 'reinforcements' arrived far too late. All four girls, Tiffania with her wand and Agnes with her musket at the ready, The two guests, the red one holding another wand and the black maid holding a frying pan. This thing never happened before the two guests came so i think they must have known something.

"I guess you have some explanation to do?" I asked towards the two guests especially the red one who obviously have a higher position.

* * *

Hmm... part 1 and 2 made into one. Each part had one perspective.

That's it for Louise' POV, i do not like emulating a person with low EQ and a load of pride. It just doesn't suit my 'heroic' personality nor is it compatible with my altruistic mind. (Just giving off as many reasons why i do not want to do other's POV)

Here's the third part. Possible a fourth but if i can, this third will also be the last.

**Sorry for the slow and totally late update for those waiting...**

**I have been you know... confused about where this thing is going...**

**I am still contemplating in the choice of partner, harem or nobody at all...**

**Currently i am in favour of nobody.**

* * *

(Saito POV)

"I guess you have some explanation to do?" I asked towards the newly arrived reinforcements however i was only replied with silence.

"..."

"Partner? Is there something on your face?"

"I think not Derf."

They seemed to be staring hard at my face, is it the cut on my cheek? Probably it. It'll heal in no time with the stimulant active. Nope, it's already healed. When i touched my cheeks there is not even the slightest pain felt. Only half dried blood covers the area. The stare from the other girls are still holding however.

"..."

"I'm sure there is something."

"Really, now i am confused. Why are you all staring intently at my face. Is something wrong?" I finally asked towards the stunned women as the red girl raised a finger pointing at my eyes. "what's wrong with my eyes?" I asked instantly irritated at their inability to open their mouths to explain instantly. The black maid started finding something from her collection of hidden items to get a mirror.

"Mirror?" I took the outstretched mirror by the maid who stepped back immediately as if to see the view of my eyes once more. "I mean, what's wrong with my eye-" I stopped before completing my sentence for a unfamiliar view came into my sight. My face is the same... the nose, the mouth, the cheeks and those pair of ears but... the eyes... It was red, feral. The cornea was a mere slit. This is abnormal. what could it be caused by?

The drug? Impossible! It's something that affects the bloodstream and merely improves the operation of the body, it does not cause any mutation nor will there be such changes to appearance. Then what is this!? This eye could only be owned by reptiles and such blood red cornea could only belong to the dragon kind. I am human, 100 percent. Not even a bit of dragon blood in me.

"Saito?"

"What!? ah-" It seemed that within my confusion i became rather edgy. The tone i used is already scary added with these terrifying eyes, it just adds on the fear. "Sorry bout that." I apologized first towards Tiffania who i startled for a moment. "I don't know what is happening so i panicked for a moment, sorry." This time the sorry is for the other women too since they seemed to be surprised.

"Firstly let's return to bed, it is late in the night." I need to give a reason but talking through the night would tire them out. Discussing things out tomorrow is a better option. "It's a cold night, return to your room lest you get sick. I will explain what happened but i demand an explanation of your own to me." The last words are towards the petite pinkette which jumped a bit as i glared at her. These eyes instill fear, as expected of dragon eyes, but i have to remove them or risk scaring whomever eye came into contact with.

The girls soon left with only Agnes staying behind looking a lot less surprised than before. Her look was questioning as always. She is still trying to evaluate my existence yet she could not deem i as dangerous for right now i am looking at my own hand in a doubtful look. The doubt ever increasing.

"You will be going to that workshop of yours?" It seemed that she predicted my course of action.

"Of course." I replied finding no need to lie. "Derf here got a lot of things to say." The sword made a gulping sound that was clear making Agnes smile in, somewhat, a relief.

"Goodnight then." She left without looking back so i did the same, towards my workshop. A lot of things are in order but i might finish the tools by morning. Equipment by the next 24 hours and complete the analysis in the next 36 hours after 16 hours of rest. An arduous task it is for without technology, more precise things could not be done.

First i'll need a microscope, lots of copper for cables, gold and iron for computer circuitry and a lot of sturdy metal as frame and protection. Energy source? Geothermal? Solar? Wind? I'll choose one when the time arises, maybe all three and if it still lacks risk some more volatile energy sources.

A lot of things to do, a well made plan but time could not be sped up, not yet...

* * *

Clang! Clang! Clang! (Tempering on the forges)

Such industrious sound of tempering and bellowing of flames are what led the few girls and women towards Saito's hideout. Agnes helped along the way to ensure that none got caught by poison ivy and dangerous beasts, her rifle at the ready. She does not have to lead the way at all. The billowing smoke is more than enough to position the location of the hideout. It's as if he revealed his location willingly through more showy actions or have to perform actions that reveals the location.

Whirrrr~ Craaaaaaaangk (Electric saw to cut off metal beams)

Sound of creaming metal and other few sounds that the Halkegenian citizens never heard of rung causing the few of the girls, Siesta and Tiffania mainly, to doubt that going to where Saito is is a good idea. They feared that the man had created some sort of monstrosity or if not caused by him is cornered or feasted upon by the same monstrosity.

Tok! Tok! Tok! (Nailing wooden boards)

Agnes was the only reasonable person. There are no legends about metallic monsters after all, except for dragons, ancient dragons. What are the odds of stumbling upon the grave of an ancient dragon, much less finding a real living ancient dragon? Necromancy is another thought though. Most, except for Tiffania, have seen their share of undead after all.

...

There was a sudden silence, as if the previous sounds never existed. The critters of the animals that were afraid by the sound did not sound either.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Like an answer, a really huge explosion rang shaking the forest path they were upon. The smoke increasing at every second, it could now be perceived as a sign of something burning and it's an unconstrained fire. The women dashed towards the source Tiffania in full panic, the two from the academy who is in mild panic and the only composed person, the leader of the musketeers.

They happen to find upon a clearing the burning flames but for some reason, the fire did not spread. It just stays there, burning at nothing in particular. The heat affirms that this is no illusion so they all seeked the only person that could explain the phenomenon, the newly revived Saito that is all strange. The person in question however is nowhere in sight.

Of course, not for long because he flew high rather was flung high and fell directly onto the flames. Yet, the flames still did not burn. The grass wasn't burnt much less dried. The earth still lush even with the raging fire atop and finally, the young man that stood up within the flames as if it does not exist and breathed like normal.

Finally noticing the few observers, he looked surprised for a moment, though it is not exactly clear, then turned into one of serious contemplation before turning into resignation. His final breath was a deep one and the flames receded after he is finished. Sounds of churning water, rumbling earth and howling wind followed soon after. 'What was he doing?' that was the shared question that all want to ask towards the young man who is patting his new black coat, which is also strange in a way.

"I know you have but my memory is not exactly reliable as of yet." Saito explained his current predicament. "It's all fuzzy and Blurry but i'm starting to remember a few things." He started walking towards a direction, one Agnes acknowledged as the way towards his workshop. "Firstly, i may have to say to you that i may not be the person you thought i was or what i was were made up, Fake."

"What do you mean by that." Louise's sudden outburst surprised the young man and he raised his eyes at her. "What do you mean it is all made up!?" The young man looked away and kept walking through the foliage towards the hidden door as the pinkette shouted, "Answer me!" while chasing him trying not to trip upon the tree roots again.

'For one night the workshop changed by quite a lot.' was Agnes' first thoughts when she re entered the workshop. The place was bigger than before, it has rooms now, not a single room anymore. The forge far in the back, an armory with the weapons forged tidy, a workstations with all the contraptions and alchemic tools, even a room with intricate magical sigils carved upon it and a comfortable office like room, decorated with furniture as if expecting visitors.

The small group sat upon those sofa and chairs themselves and wondered, especially Tiffania, how in the founder's name could this place be constructed, structured and furnished to this perfection within time limitations. He could not have robbed people for the time needed to perform the task, go to the nearest city and purchase the items will need far longer time that the amount of time he disappears each day.

"I made this place alone." He assured to the worrying teen at the awe of others. "It took a few all-nighters." These all-nighters must mean that he's working through the night without sleep. "a lot, maybe." He corrected himself avoiding eye contact from the suddenly angry half-elf. "I don't know if doing things such as this is against any law but considering that this is far within a forest in an outskirts, there will be little chance for people to find this place when i do not want anybody visiting." He said with a tinge of anxiety but a lot of confidence for the last few parts of his statement.

"So now to the talk." He cut the chase short as Louise was about to burst in a fit of rage. "What do you want to know, that i know." Even if the latter assures no one, they just have too many questions to ask and of course the first and foremost was, "How much have you remembered?"

"That i was summoned, as a familiar, to a girl of the La Valiere, it must be you." He pointed back towards the questioning girl. "and that i foolishly fought an army to slow them down resulting in a state of temporary death which leads to how i am right now." Louise nodded acknowledging the few but most important knowledge, not knowing that those were not what he remembered but what he logically deduced he had done. "Now it's my turn, why was i summoned?"

"It wasn't a choice, the familiar summoning spell chooses the familiar that suited the most to me and you are summoned." Louse answered, "What is summoned by the magic spell is supposed to represent the element of the caster and since i own the element of Void, i gained a human familiar."

"Now, please show me this Void... please." He rather than asking the numerous theories asked for a demonstration of the most destructive magic known to the people of Halkegenia. "Here, it's no matter." He said with utmost confidence, one that Louise would love to crush.

"Explosion!" Without a chant there should be only a small explosion. This magic aimed at Saito hopefully will jog his memory. Sadly the young man muttered, "Implosion.." a second before the magic connects and slapped the invisible force away with the sound of breaking glass. Louise can only look at the calm young man with her half open agape, disbelieving her sight. Her spell was slapped away... dispelled with mere utter and touch.

"It surely is a strong spell. Quite simple... but destructive." He summarized the entire existence of the explosion spell with a strange frown. "It felt somewhat familiar but i don't know how." It was the reaction a few was hoping for. His hands twitched and Louise tripped on thin, hardened air. "There, much better." The girls looked at him since he did not make any movements. No wands no sword wands not even the slightest pointing, just a twitch and a frown.

"Is this ancient magic? one belonging to elves?" Was Agnes' theoretical question. Pretty good guess for one who is not studying the arts of magic, was the thought held by Louise but Saito is not the slightest amused but rather his frown deepened.

"No. This is common magic, one that is shared by all of existence. One that all humans are given with." He answered seriously. "Fire, Water, Earth and Air." He took out notes and papers with drawings, strange words, some are even gibberish and can not be identified. "These things came up to mind when i think of 'basic magic'. It's like my brain is a freaking search engine" Thought the last term is alien to the halkegenian the words' meanings combined make a good enough comparison that they can use.

"Why do you need wands to cast a spell. Wait! don't tell me... the chant is necessary too?" The nod he was given send him into deeper thoughts. Expressions, new ones, appear on his face and it does not suit him in the slightest. He looked intelligently at his notes thinking in advance with assumptions and affirmation of assumption or rejection and finding divergent theories. "Wands are regularly used as a point of focus, a wand represents a channel from the mage to enforce his or her will to the world." He shuffles his papers together, those watching not sure if he is reading or merely blubbering what came into thought.

"Chants are a form of optional performance boosting mechanism. Envisioning enforcement with words proved to be the most effective method to increase the potency of the spell but both wands and chants are necessities in this world. I see, i see." He looked at the totally blank girls. "I asked my question, what's your question?"

"Where do you get all of these... information from?" Louise was the one that is least lost since she is knowledgeable about most magical teachings. She now thinks really hard ignoring the fact that she was tripped somehow to find out the truth about the 'fake'.

"It's just there..."


End file.
